


I'm a good mum

by Cillabrown



Category: Holby City
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-10-12 03:20:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 39
Words: 31,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20557376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cillabrown/pseuds/Cillabrown
Summary: Bernie meets Serena Campbell when her daughter is rushed to hospital. Serena is poor and works all hours to support her children. Bernie feels sorry for her and wants to help. But will that help turn into love.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Berena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berena/gifts).

Bernie walked onto AAU for her start of her 4 nights shift in a row. She loved her job as clinic lead. Since leaving the army after getting blown up in an IED it had turn into her dream job.  
"Evening Fletch."  
"Evening boss ready for a manic Friday night."  
"Don't say that Fletch. You never know it might be a quiet one."  
"I think you spoke too soon boss." Fletch said as two ambulance men brought a young girl in on a trolley.  
"Miss Wolfe this is Holly she's 8 years old. Fell off her bike while playing in the garden.  
"Plying in the garden at 9 at night."  
"Yep and this is her brother Lewis he is 14 years old."  
"And wheres there mother."  
"Work."  
"Fletch get a number for the mother and ring her please."  
"I want my mum."  
"It's alright Holly we going to ring her."  
"She's going to be alright isn't she." Lewis said as he followed them into the side room.  
"I need to look at that leg that wound looks nasty Holly."  
"It hurts." Holly cried.  
"I know it does sweetie. But I need to look at it is that alright." Holly nodded as Bernie looked at her wound.  
"Holly its a very deep cut. I think you might need a operation."  
"No I want my mum."  
"Donna go and see if Fletch had got in contact with their mum please."  
"Sure."  
"Doctor this isn't my fault." Lewis said.  
"No one said it was mate."  
"I just know my mum is going to blame me."  
"Well maybe your mum should have been at home with you. Then this might not have happened."  
"Mum has to work."  
"What about your dad."  
"He did a bunk years ago just after Holly was born."  
"So it's just you two and your mum."  
"Yes she does what she can." Lewis said as she started to get upset. Bernie walked up to him and out her arm around his should.  
"It's alright don't get upset. I'm gonna make sure sister is OK."  
"Thank you."  
"No problem."  
"Their mum is on the way. She isn't very happy about having to leave work."  
"Fletch can you take Lewis to go get a drink or something please."  
"Yes sure come on dude."  
"Holly be good for the doctor won't you."  
"I can't do anything else can I."  
"I won't be long." Lewis said as she left the ward with Fletch. 

"There you go mate." Fletch said as he put the drinks on the table and sat down beside of Lewis.  
"Thank you. You'll have to get the money of mum for the milkshake. I haven't got any on me."  
"Don't worry about it my treat."  
"So was mum really angry."  
"She wasn't best please."  
"So does you mum leave you to look after your sister a lot does she."  
"Mum works 3 nights a week in a nursing home. Then she works in a supermarket 2 days a week while we are school."  
"Your mum works hard then."  
"Yes she does. Oh god she's here."  
"Leave this to me." Fletch said as an attractive brunette ran up to them. "Hi I'm Nurse Fletcher I called you."  
"Hi I'm Serena. Lewis what's happened." She said as she bent down at the side of her son.  
"Holly fell her bike in garden."  
"What was she doing in the garden. I told you both to stay in house." Serena said as she raised her voice.  
"You need to calm down."  
"Don't tell me to calm down. I want to see my daughter now."  
"Follow me."  
"Come on you." Serena said as she took Lewis by the arm and followed Flech to AAU. 

"She's just in here." Fletch said.  
"Mum." Holly cried as Serena walked into the room.  
"What have you been doing I told you not to leave the house didn't I. I am going to be 12 hours down on my wages now. I just can't afford that Holly."  
"Am sorry mum." Holly cried  
"So what's happening. You said something about her leg on the phone."  
"I'll go and get Miss Wolfe."  
"The lady doctor said something about an operation mum."  
"Operation great that means your going to be in here for a while then. More time off work." Serena said a angrily.  
"Maybe if you looked after your kids a bit more then this might not had happened." Bernie snapped as she walked into the room.  
"How dare you everything I do is for my kids. I have to work. We haven't all had the education clearly have had. Some of us have to take work wherever we can." Serena said as tears began welling up in eyes.  
"Don't cry mum." Lewis said as she put his arms around his mums waist and hugged her.  
"Am alright sweetheart. I just need a minute on my own. I won't be long." Serena said as she ran out of the room.  
"Please go after her Doctor."  
"OK you stay with your sister I'll go check on your mum."  
"Thank you."

"Mrs Campbell, Serena wait."


	2. Chapter 2

Bernie caught up with Serena in the peace Garden. Serena sat crying with her head in her hands.  
"Finally I thought you were never going to stop."Bernie said as she sat down beside of Serena.  
"Look if you have come to have another go at me don't bother."  
"I haven't. Lewis told me to come and make sure you were OK."  
"He's a good lad."  
"That's right he is only a lad Serena. He shouldn't be looking after Holly."  
"I can't afford a babysitter. Everything I earn goes on the house, food or the kids."  
"Is there no one who can help you out."  
"No there isn't. It's just me and the kids."  
"What about their dad."  
"I haven't seen their dad in over 7 years. He left not long I'd given birth to Holly."  
"I'm sorry."  
"He just came downstairs one morning with his cases packed. He said this is working anymore kissed the kids and left. We haven't seen him since."  
"What about your mum and dad."  
"They don't live around here. So in answer to your question I have nobody."  
"Where do you work."  
"I work nights in a nursing home every Friday, Saturday and Sunday night. Then I work every Tuesday and Wednesday in a supermarket while the kids are at school."  
"You must be shattered."  
"I am but I have to work. By the time I have paid my rent, gas, water and food. There's very little left."  
"I'm sorry it must be hard for you."  
"Don't patronise me."  
"I'm not honestly. Look, why don't you let me ring Social. Services they might be able to help."  
"No no they will take my kids away from me."  
"They won't they will help you."  
"I said no. Nobody is going to take my kids away from me."  
"Ok, OK."  
"So how bad is Holly's leg."  
"I am waiting for a Vascular Surgeon to come and have a look at it. To see if she does need surgery."  
"You think I'm am bad mum don't you."  
"No I don't. Do you what to know what I think."  
"What's that's."  
"I think you love your kids more than anything. And that's why you work all hours to provide for them."  
"I do there my world."  
"I see that. But you can't keep leaving Lewis in to look after Holly. He is just a kid himself Serena."  
"Don't you think I don't know that." Serena said as she stood and started walking away.  
"Serena wait a minute."  
"No I heard enough I want to be with my kids." Serena said as she walked back into the hospital. 

"Mum." Holly said as Serena came back into the room.  
"Hi darling how you feeling."  
"My leg is really sore."  
"I know the Doctor said they are waiting for someone to come and have a look at it." Serena sat down on a chair at the side of the bed. "Lewis why haven't you got a chair."  
"Am alright mum."  
"Come and squeeze on here with me." Lewis sat at the side of Serena and rested his head on her shoulder. Serena put her arm around him and kissed him on the top of his head. Bernie looked on from the nurses station.  
"Tough cookie that one." Fletch said as she sat down.  
"Don't be fooled Fletch. She's not a tough as she makes out."  
"Mrs Wolfe you need me to check someone's leg." Mr Cross the Vascular Surgeon said.  
"Yes this way please." 

"Holly this is Mr Cross the surgeon I was telling you about." Bernie said as they went into the room.  
"Hello Holly I'm Mr Cross but you can call Dave."  
"Hi."  
"Is it OK for me to have a look at your please."  
"Mum."  
"It's OK darling I'm here." Serena said as she held her hand.  
"OK then."  
"Thank you Holly." Mr Cross check the colour and the pulses in each foot. "Holly can you feel me touching your toes."  
"Yes."  
"Can you wiggle your toes for me please. That's great. Can I have outside please Miss Wolfe."  
"What's wrong." Serena said worriedly.  
"Two minutes please." the surgeon said as he and Bernie walked outside.  
"What's the verdict."  
"She definitely needs an operation to put the bone that's showing back in place."  
"And what about the pulse in her leg."  
"Normal but I want her in theatre in the next 30 minutes. If you can get a nurse to get her ready please."  
"Sure do you want to use our theatre."  
"May as well I'll go and scrubbed in. I leave you tell them."  
"Thanks for that."Bernie said as she walked back inside.  
"What's happening."  
"Mr Cross is taking her into the theatre now. He needs to set the bone back in place."  
"OK."  
"I'm scared mum."  
"I know but you won't feel anything baby you'll be fast asleep."  
"Will you be here when I wake up."  
"I'm not going anyway I promise."  
"Donna can you get Holly ready for theatre please."  
"Yes sure."  
"I'll be back in a minute  
I'll just go get the consent forms for you to fill in." Bernie said.  
"Doctor Wolfe." Serena said as she followed Bernie out of the room. "Will you be in theatre too."  
"No Mr Cross has his own team. And please call me Bernie."  
"OK." Serena said as she walked away. 

"Right Mr Cross is ready for you young lady." Donna said as she started to pull the bed out.  
"Mum I don't want an operation."  
"Everything is going OK you'll be out before you know it." "What if I don't wake up.  
"Cause you will. Your going to have to be a brave girl for me yes."  
"OK."  
"I love you so much baby girl" Serena said as she kissed Holly.  
"I love you too mum. See you later."  
"See you later sister good luck." Lewis said as he began walking with the bed.  
"Lewis come here love you can't go any further." Serena said as she pulled her son close to her.  
"This is all my fault mum." he cried as Serena hugged him.  
"No it's not your fault sweetheart. There's only one person to blame here and that's me." <


	3. Chapter 3

Holly had been in theatre for about 30 minutes when Bernie walked past the side room and saw Serena sat on the floor and Lewis asleep in the chair wrapped up in Serena's coat.  
"Why didn't you just ask for another chair." Bernie whispered as she came in so she didn't wake Lewis up.  
"Am alright." Serena said as Bernie sat down on the floor too. "How much longer is it going to take."  
"I don't know its not my field am afraid. Serena you do know Holly is going to need constant care for the next few weeks don't you."  
"Yes don't worry about we'll be fine."  
"You do know I mean care by you and not Lewis don't you."  
"I can't afford time off work. I have two jobs and we still struggle."  
"Serena Lewis can't look after Holly on his own. For one he isn't old enough. If I found out you have left alone again. I'm sorry but I will have no choice but to ring Social Services."  
"You can't do that."  
"Oh I can. And I will."  
"You don't like me much do you."  
"I don't know you." Bernie said as she looked at Serena. "Ah here she comes.  
Serena got up off the floor and straight to her daughter's side.  
"Did the operation go alright."  
"Absolutely fine. But she won't be walking about for a while.  
"She won't be able to go to school then will she." Lewis pipped up.  
"No she won't. We will need to keep her in for a few days."  
"Fine."  
"I'll go and see they have a bed for her on the children's ward."  
"Thank you."  
"Your welcome." 

"Wait here a minute Lewis." Serena said as she saw Bernie walking out of her office with her coat on. "Are you going home now."  
"Yes that's my shift over with till tonight."  
"We're just waiting for the porters to take her up to the children's ward. Then I am going to get Lewis home for some sleep."  
"Do you want me to wait for you. I could give you a life."  
"It's OK we'll walk."  
"No you won't you have been up all night. I'll wait and give you a lift home."  
"I said NO thank you. Thanks for all your help last night."  
"It's my job. Goodbye Serena."  
"Goodbye Bernie. Serena said as bernie walked away. Before she got to the door she turned around to face Serena.  
"Just for the record I don't hate you." And then she was gone.

Once Holly was settled on the children's ward. Serena and Lewis made their way out of the hospital.  
"Serena." Bernie shouted as she jumped out of her car when she saw them walking through the car park.  
"I thought you had gone home."  
"I thought I'd wait for you and give you a lift home."  
"I said I didn't want a lift."  
"I know you did. But I thought I would wait anyway."  
"Mum can we go home with Doctor Wolfe I don't want to walk I am tired."  
"Would you mind."  
"That's what I waited for." Bernie smiled as she opened the car door for Serena and Lewis to get in. "You can sit in the front with me if you want."  
"It's alright I'll sit in the back with Lewis thanks you."  
They hadn't been driving very long when Bernie looked through the mirror and saw Lewis has nodded off with his head on Serena's shoulder. Serena had her arm around him as she had her head rested on his gently.  
"That didn't take him long to go to nod off."  
"It's doesn't. He has always been a good sleeper. You can be having a conversation with him and the next minute he is sock on." Serana smiled as she kissed him on the top of his head. 

"Which one is your house." Bernie said as she pulled up on Serena's Street.  
"96 just a bit further down here on the left. Just here. Thank you for the lift."  
"Your very welcome." Bernie pulled up outside one of the best looking houses on the street. It was a rough looking street with 2 obviously they were druggies on the corner.  
"Are you sure your going to be alright."  
"Yeah fine."  
"What about them 2 other there."  
"There armless really. Lewis come on love were home. Let's get you inside."  
"OK." Lewis yawned as he and Serena for out of the car.  
"You go inside I won't be a minute love."  
"OK thank you Doctor Wolfe."  
"Your very welcome Lewis. Are you going to be alright."  
"Oh yes fine. I won't be able to pay my rent and my bills this month. Or be able to feed my kids, but don't you worry about me. Thanks for the lift." Serena snapped as she started walking to her front door.  
"Serena."  
"What."  
"Look after yourself."  
"I've got no choice. Nobody else is going to do it for me." Serena said as she walked into her house and shut the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Serena kicked off her shoes and went onto the lounge and sat on their old tattered but comfortable sofa. She laid back and closed her eyes for a second before Lewis came in the lounge making her open them again.  
"Here you go mum." Lewis said as he handed her a cup of tea.  
"Thank you love. Your a good lad. You go up to bed now and have a couple hours. You must be shattered."  
"You must be tired too. Are you not going to bed."  
"I'm a bit. Am going to this lovely cuppa you have made me first."  
"I'm sorry mum this is all my fault. I should have Holly from going out in the garden." Lewis said as she started to cry.  
"It's not your fault." Serena said as she hugged Lewis. "The only person who is to blame here is me. I shouldn't have left you both on your own."  
"But had to go to work. What are you going to do for money now if you can't work."  
"Don't you worry about that darling. I will think of something. You go to bed now."  
"OK see you in a bit."  
"I love you sweetheart."  
"I love you too mum." Lewis said as she went upstairs.  
Serena took her out her phone and sent to text her friend sian. 

Serena  
Hi are you doing anything. Xx

Sian  
No not till tonight. Why. Xx

Serena  
Can you come round. I need to talk to you about something. Xx

Sian  
Sure I'll just get dressed and I'll be round in a bit OK. Xx

Serena  
OK see you in a bit. Xx

"Jesus Christ you look like shit." Sian said as Serena answered the door.  
"Thanks for that mate. Come in."  
"So what's up. And why is the reason you look crap."  
"Me and Lewis have been at the hospital all night."  
"What's happened."  
"Holly decided to go out on her bike when I went to work. She fell off it and had to have an operation."  
"Bloody hell is she alright."  
"Yes but she won't be going to school for a while. And I won't be able to go to work."  
"So what are you going to do."  
"That's where you come in. I was wondering if I could sign up with the escort agency that you use."  
"No no way."  
"Why not you do it."  
"Because it's all I know how to do. You are so much better that Serena."  
"I can't afford to be picky. I have no money. My rent is due in a weeks time. The cupboards are nearly bare. I need to do this."  
"Are you sure there is no other choice."  
"No come on you are raking it in. I've been thinking I would only have to work 2 nights a week. And with what I will be earning I will have enough to pay for a sitter to stay with the children. Come on Sian help me please."  
"Serena you do that most of the people want to have sex after don't you."  
"Do they pay more for that."  
"Yes a lot more."  
"Then I will do it."  
"If you're sure."  
"I am sure. I need this to keep a roof over my kids heads and food in their bellies. I will do whatever it takes."  
"OK I'll ring them now. You go stick the kettle on."  
"OK thanks for this Sian." Serena said as she walked into the kitchen. Serena took 2 cups of the cupboard and realised her hands were shaking. You can do this Serena you have to she thought to herself. 

"Hi Auntie Sian." Lewis said as he poked his head round round the door.  
"Hi mate you alright."  
"Yes where's mum."  
"Kitchen."  
"OK. Mum I thought you were going to bed."  
"I might have an hour later. You haven't had long either."  
"Can I go out mum."  
"Where you going."  
"Round to George's to play football."  
"You haven't had anything to eat yet."  
"I'll get a bag of crisps."  
"That's hardly filling is it."  
"I'm alright i'll see you later." "OK be back for 6 for tea."  
"I will bye."  
"See you." Serana said as she followed Lewis out the kitchen. Lewis. "  
"Yes."  
"Watch what your doing."  
"I will bye." 

"Here your tea." Serena said as she sat down in the lounge.  
"Thank."  
"Have you rang the agency."  
"Yes I had to persuade them."  
"So are they going to take me on."  
"Yes they have even given you your first job."  
"Really when."  
"Tonight so you best get your glad rags out girl."  
"OK where am meeting him."  
"I have written all the details down for you."  
"Thanks."  
"Serena you are absolutely sure you want to do this."  
"I haven't got a choice."  
Later that night Serena put her best clothes on and stood in front of the mirror. You can do this Serena you have to she thought as she grabbed her bag said goodnight to Lewis and the sitter and walked out the door. 


	5. Chapter 5

Serena stood outside the hotel where she was meeting her client. She had never felt so nervous in all her life. Serena walked into the hotel and into the bar area. As she sat on a bar stool a fairly good looking man came over and sat beside her. She could feel him staring at her out of the corner of her eye.   
"Excuse me can I help you." She said as she turned to face him.   
"Well yes you can. I'm hoping your Serena."   
"Yes I am."   
"Thank god. Hi I'm Robert lovely to meet you."   
"Nice to meet you too."   
"Can I get you a drink."   
"Shiraz please."   
"No problem. Excuse me barman."   
"Yes Sir."   
"Can I get a bottle of your finest Shiraz please and two glasses."   
"Certainly Sir."   
"Don't look so nervous I don't bite."   
"Sorry, it's just well I probably shouldn't be telling you this but it's my first night with the agency."   
"Good because I was going to put a complaint in and ask why they had never sent you before. Shall we take our drinks and sit over there."   
"Yes sure." Serena and Robert sat down and he poured them both a glass of wine.   
"Cheers."   
"Cheers." Serena said as they clinked their glasses.   
"So tell me about yourself."   
"There isn't much to tell really."   
"Are you married."   
"Divorced. My husband did a bunk a few months after giving birth to my daughter."   
"Charming. So you have a daughter. How old is she?.   
"She's 8 and my son is 14."  
"So you are bringing them both up alone."   
"Yes."   
"No man in your life at all."   
"No not since Edward. My ex husband."   
"Well I think your husband sounds like a complete and utter idiot. You're beautiful." Robert said as he reached out and stroked Serena's face making her flinch. "It's alright I'm not going to hurt you. I'm not going to make you do anything that you don't want to do OK." He said as she put his hand on top of Serena's.   
"Thank you."   
"Mr Schofield your table is ready is for you." The barman said.   
"Thank you. Shall we?" he said as she held out his arm for Serena to take.   
"Of course." Serena and Robert followed the barman into the hotels restaurant. Serena couldn't ever remember being somewhere as posh in her entire life. The barman lead them to a table in the corner. He pulled out a chair so Serena could sit down.   
"Thank you." She smiled as he passes them a menu. 

Serena and Robert chatted while they ate their food and she finally started to relax.   
"How was your meal."   
"Beautiful thank you. I've never had scallops before."   
"Nice aren't they."   
"Yes gorgeous."   
"Just like you." Robert said as he reached across the table and took Serena's hand. "I have a room here. Would you like the rest of this bottle up with us."   
"I best be going."   
"Please don't go yet. I'm enjoying your company. I will make it worth your while if you know what I mean."   
"You mean you will pay me more."   
"Definitely I will even pay you upfront in you like. I just want to spend more time with you."   
"OK then." Serena said as Robert stood up and took Serena's hand. Once they got in the lift Serena could feel herself shaking with fear.   
"Hey it's OK I won't hurt you."   
"I know, am alright really." 

Once they go into the bedroom Robert sat Serena down on the bed as he went into his pocket and gave her an envelope.   
"It's all there you can count it if you want."   
"How much is in it."   
"What I normally pay the service. There's £1.000. And if you let me have sex with you I'll give you another £400."  
"Are you serious."   
"Absolutely so what do you say."   
"OK." Robert took Serena's hand and started to undress her. "You are gorgeous." he said as she laid Serena on the bed and undressed himself. Serena saw that he was already aroused. Robert laid on top of Serena and stroked her clit with his penis. "Does that feel good."   
"Yes." Serena sighed. He then entered Serena making her gasp as he began to have sex with her.   
"Can I kiss you please he moaned. Serena nodded as Robert out his lips to hers and kissed her gently then the kisses became more passionate. 

After they finished Robert rolled off of Serena as she turned away from him and started to cry.   
"Are you alright. I haven't hurt you have I.``he said as she wrapped his arms around her.   
"No you haven't you were very gentle."   
"Good you had me worried there."   
"Sorry." Serena said as she got off the bed and started to get dressed.   
"Are you going so soon."   
"Yes I have to get home."   
"OK here's your extra money."   
"Thank you."   
"I will be back in town in a few weeks. Will I be able to see you again."   
"I don't know."   
"Please I would really like to."   
"You will have to ring the agency I guess."   
"I will do."   
"Right I better go."   
"Goodbye Serena I hope I can see you again. Your amazing."   
"Bye Robert." Serena said as she walked out and into the lift.   
Once Serena got in her front door she slid down and began to sob.


	6. Chapter 6

After Serena composed herself she went into the lounge where the sitter was asleep on the sofa. She turned the lights off and went upstairs. Serena got in the shower and scrubbed herself. She felt so dirty. She put her nightwear on and went into her sons bedroom to make sure he was alright. He fast asleep. Lewis's duvet has fallen on the floor so she picked it up and wrapped him back up. Serena kissed him on his head and whispered I love you in his ear before she walked out and got into her own bed and cried herself to sleep. 

Serena got up the next morning and went to wake Lewis up for school then she went downstairs. She paid the sitter and saw her out. She ran into her kitchen as her phone started ringing.   
"Hello Sian." She said as she put her phone on loud speaker so she could get Lewis's breakfast ready.   
"So how did it go last night."   
"Fine."   
"Did you get the money upfront."   
"Yes Sian am not stupid."   
"Did he want sex with you."   
"Yes he did."   
"And did you do it."   
"Yes he gave me another £400."   
"Good lass. So how was he was he any good."   
"He was so gentle Sian. I don't think I have ever had sex with someone that gentle before."   
"Wow steady on Campbell you sound as if you like him."   
"Don't be stupid it is just a job. It was just sex."   
"So would you do it again."   
"Yes sure."   
"YOUR A PROSTITUTE." Lewis shouted as he came into the kitchen.   
"Sian I've got to go."Serena said as she hung up the phone." Lewis it isn't what you think. "  
"It sounds like it to me. You slept with a man for money. That's what prostitutes do mum." He said angrily.   
"Lewis please."   
"Please what so that is your new job is it selling your body to men. Letting them do whatever they want do you."   
"Lewis I am just doing what I have to do to keep a roof over our heads."   
"This isn't the answer mum."   
"Then what is Lewis you tell me."   
"I don't know. But this isn't it mum. Anything could happen. One of these men could hurt you then what."  
"I won't get hurt love."   
"You know that sure do you. I'm going to school I can't even look at you right now." Lewis said as she got his bag and went to door.   
"Lewis what about your breakfast."   
"All of a sudden the thoughts of my mum having sex for money has ruined my appetite." He said as she went out the door and slammed it behind him.   
"LEWIS." Serena shouted as she broke down in tears. 

Lewis walked into the hospital and went straight to AAU. He looked around the ward but couldn't see anyone he recognised. Then he saw Fletch coming out of the side room.   
"Alright Lewis what are you doing here at this time in the morning."   
"I'm looking for Miss Wolfe is she here."   
"Yes she's around here somewhere. You go wait in her office and I'll go and look for her alright."   
"OK thank you Fletch."   
Lewis went in to Bernie’s office and sat on the sofa that was in there. He noticed there was a picture on the desk of Bernie and another woman. The other woman had her arms around Bernie and was kissing her on the cheek.   
"Hello Lewis, Fletch said you were looking for me." Bernie said as she came into the office. "Shouldn't you be on your way to school young man."   
"I need to talk to you."   
"Is Holly alright."   
"Yes she's fine. I need to talk to you about mum. I'm worried about her."   
"Why what's wrong with her."   
"She's got a new job. She told me it was more money. But I heard her on the phone to Auntie Sian this morning and I found out she is sleeping with men for money. Like a prostitute on the streets."   
"Are you sure about this Lewis."   
"Yes I'm not making it up Miss Wolfe. My mum is selling her body to men and that's not right is it."   
"No but I don't really know what you want me to do."  
"Talk to her please. What if my mum ends up getting raped like that girl off Emmerdale. She told the man no and he forced himself onto her. I couldn't handle it if anyone hurt my mum." Lewis said as he started to cry.   
"Hey come here." Bernie said as she hugged Lewis.   
"I love my mum so much Miss Wolfe." he sobbed.   
"I know you do Lewis I can see that."   
"I'm the man of the house it's my job to look after her and Holly isn't it."   
"No it isn't. Your just a kid. You shouldn't have that responsibility till you are a lot older believe me."   
"Will you talk to my mum please."   
"I don't know how she will take it but I will have a go."   
"Thank you."   
"Right come on I'll drop you off at school and then I will go and talk to your mum." Bernie said as she got her things and put her arm around Lewis's shoulder as they walked out of the hospital. 

Bernie arrived at Serena's house and saw two lads that looked in their 20s hanging about on the street. She got out the car and looked at them.   
"What you looking at." One of the lads shouted.   
"I was just wondering where you live." Bernie said.   
"What you wanna know that for."   
"I was just wondering where I should send the ambulance."   
"What ambulance."   
"The ambulance you'll need if anything happens to my car you got that."   
"Don't worry love your cars perfectly safe."   
"It better be love." Bernie said sarcastically as she walked to Serena's door and rang the bell. 

"Miss Wolfe what can I do for you."   
"Can I have a chat."  
"Is Holly alright cause no one has rang me."   
"Holly's fine."  
"Thank god for that."  
"I want to talk to you about Lewis."   
"What's he done."   
"I don't want want to talk on doorstep."   
"You better come in then."   
"Thanks."   
"So what's he done then."   
"Sorry."   
"Lewis you said you wanted to talk about Lewis."   
"Yes he erm he came to the hospital to see before he went to school."   
"What does he want to see you for."   
"He is worried about you Serena."   
"He doesn't need to be I'm fine."   
"Are you."   
"Yes."   
"Then why are you sleeping with men for money."   
"He told you that."   
"Yes he did. He is so worried about you. He thinks your going to get hurt. He broke down in tears in my office."   
"He shouldn't have told you it's got absolutely nothing to do with you whatsoever. How I bring money into my house is none of your business."   
"It is if it's upsetting your children."   
"My children are none of your business either. Do you have any idea what it is like to be me. To struggle every single day. Not knowing if I will have enough money to feed my kids. Or when my kids want to go on trips with the school because all their friends are going and I have to keep telling them no cause I can't afford it." Serena shouted with tears welling up in her eyes. "Of course you don't I bet you've never had to struggle in your entire life have you. You've had a good education and now you have got a good job. I have got nothing. I just want to give my children a better life. I will do anything I can for my children"  
"But this isn't the way Serena selling yourself for money. Lewis thinks you are going to end up getting raped do you really want your son thinking things like that.   
"Get out I don't want you in my house."   
"Just listen to me think what you doing. What this is doing to your son."   
"I said I want you to leave." Serena said as she opened the front door.   
"You keep saying your doing this for your children. But Lewis is so worried about you. If you loved your children at all you wouldn't be doing this yourself."   
"Stay away from me and stay away from my children." They don't need you and neither do I. "Serena said as she slammed the door in Bernie’s face and cried.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some people may find this chapter upsetting

"Lewis." Serena shouted from upstairs as Lewis came in from school.   
"WHAT." he shouted as she went into the kitchen and straight in the fridge. Jesus he said to himself as she noticed the fridge was packed with food.   
"You had a good day at school." Serena said as she came into the kitchen.   
"I see you've been shopping."   
"Yes I have made us your favourite cottage pie for your tea."   
"I don't want any."   
"You've got to eat something you didn't have breakfast."   
"I ate dinner at school."   
"That was hours ago you need something else."   
"Did the money you earned last night pay for all this food."   
"Lewis."   
"I'll take that as a yes then." He said as he ran upstairs with Serena following him.   
"Lewis you have to stop this."   
"No you have to stop this. Didn't Miss Wolfe come and see you."   
"Oh she came alright. Sticking her nose in my business."   
"I asked her to."   
"You shouldn't have told her our business. You are not to see her again to you hear me."   
"You can't tell me what to do."   
"Yes I can I your mum."   
"Mums don't do what you did last night. Besides I like Miss Wolfe."Lewis said as he put his backpack on his shoulder.   
"Where do you think your going now.   
"I'm going to stay at Jay's for a few days.   
"I don't think so young man."   
"Anything is better than staying here with you."   
"Jay's mum is an alcoholic."   
"At least she isn't a slag." Serena just saw red and slapped Lewis across the face.   
"Lewis I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have done that." Serena cried as she tried to reach out to hold him but Lewis just backed away.   
"I hate you." Lewis sobbed as he ran down the stairs and out of the front door.

Serena ran down the stairs to try and catch up with him. She opened the front door but he had gone. Serena went into her handbag and took out Bernie’s number. 

Serena  
It's Serena can you come round. I've done something terrible. 

Bernie   
What have you done Serena. X

Serena  
I'll tell you when you get here. Please say you'll come round. Xx

Bernie   
I'm just getting in my car now. I'll be right there. Xx

Serena  
Thank you. Xx

Bernie   
No problem. Stick the kettle on. Xx

Serena   
OK will do. The front door is unlocked just come straight in. Xx

Bernie pulled up outside Serena's house and walked to the door.   
"SERENA." She shouted as she opened the door.   
"Oh Bernie thank god you're here." Serena cried as she threw her arms around her and hugged her tightly as she sobbed.   
"Hey what's happened."  
"You are right about me. I am a terrible mother."   
"No no your not." Bernie said as she held Serena's face in her hands. "You are a bloody good mum."   
"No am not. Not after today not after what I have done."   
"What have you done Serena."   
"I've… I've hit Lewis I didn't mean to. He called me a slag and I just lost it with him. And now he hates me. My son hates me Bernie."   
"Where's Lewis now."   
"He has gone to his mate's. I just want him to come home. I want my son." She cried.   
"Where does his friend live."   
"3 streets away on Cowper Road."   
"What number."   
"2."  
"Right I'll go and get him and you stay here."   
"I want to come with you."   
"It's probably best you stay here. If he sees you he might kick off. Let me go and talk to him OK."   
"OK."   
"I won't be long."   
"Bernie."   
"Yes."   
"Thank you."   
"Don't thank me just yet." She smiled as she left the house. 

"Lewis." Bernie said as she got out of her car and saw him on the street with his friends.   
"Hi Miss Wolfe what are you doing here."   
"Your mum rang me. She wants you to go home."   
"No way."   
"Lewis just go home so she can talk to you."   
"Did she tell you what she did to me."   
"Yes she did. And she also told me what you called her. No matter what your mum has done you should never ever speak to her like that."   
"So it's OK for to hit me is it."   
"No it's not mate. But she wouldn't have hit you if you didn't call her what you called her."   
"A slag. I called her a slag because that's what she is."   
"You don't mean that. I know you love your mum. That's why you came to see me."   
"Does mum hate me now."   
"Of course she doesn't. You and Holly are your mums world you should know that by now."   
"I'll just get me bag Miss Wolfe"   
"OK oh and Lewis."   
"Yes."   
"My names Bernie."   
"OK Bernie." he smiled as she went in the house. 

Bernie   
I have got him will be there in a minute. Xx

Serena   
Thank God. Xx

"Lewis, Lewis." Serena cried as she ran out of the door and grabbed her son holding him close to her. "I love you. I love you. I love you." She cried as she peppered Lewis's face with kisses.   
"Alright mum you're embarrassing me."   
"I don't care. I'm so sorry I hurt you. I promise it won't ever happen again."   
"I'm sorry to mum. I should never have called that name. Can you forgive me."   
"Of course I can your my little boy. I love you I always have and I always will."   
"I love you too mum."   
"Can we go in now please am starving."   
"Go on I'll be in a minute."Serena turned to face and took her hands in hers." Thank you so much for all your help."  
"Your welcome. I better go let you fed his lordship."   
"You could always come in and eat with us there's plenty."   
"I think you two need some time alone."   
"Please stay I want you to."   
"OK then I'd love to."


	8. Chapter 8

After the 3 of them had tea they all went into the lounge where Bernie and Lewis started playing on the xbox. While Serena looked on smiling.   
"I'm gonna win you again Bernie."   
"No your not sunshine. I'm gonna win this time."   
"Wanna bet." Lewis laughed.   
"I don't believe it you've cheated."   
"How have I cheated it's not my fault your rubbish at this game. Do you want another go."   
"Oh no that's enough now young man, it's time for bed."   
"Please mum it's only 10.00 o'clock one more game."   
"Lewis it's school tomorrow. Come on love."   
"Can we play again sometime Bernie."   
"Definitely and I'm gonna win next time."   
"Yes right if you say so." he said as put his arms Bernie and hugged her. "Thank you for today."   
"Your welcome mate. Goodnight."   
"Goodnight." Lewis said as she let go of Bernie and threw his arms around Serena tightly. "Night mum I love you so much you know that don't you."   
"I know sweetheart and I love you. More than you will ever know. Sweet dreams my darling."   
"Night mum."   
"Night Bernie."   
"Night love. He's a lovely lad Serena."   
"I think so but then again I'm biased."   
"I think he's great."   
"Do you fancy another cup of tea."   
"Yes go on then I better get off myself."   
"Why you working tomorrow."   
"No but you must me shattered with the day you have had."   
"Am OK really. I'll go make that tea." 

"There you go." Serana said as she came back in the lounge from making the tea.   
"Thank you. So have they said when Holly is coming home."   
"When I went to see her this afternoon they said she might be home tomorrow. I hope she is. I miss my baby."   
"She'll soon be home am sure."   
"Bernie I just wanted to say am really sorry about the things I said to you." Serena said as she picked Bernie’s hand up and held it in hers.   
"It's fine really."   
"No it's not all you have ever done is be nice to us and help us and I threw it back in your face like an ungrateful cow."   
"Apology accepted."   
"Friends." Serena said as she held out her hand for Bernie to shake which she accepted.   
"Friends." They shook hands for longer then is acceptable and just looked into each others eyes before Bernie pulled her hands away. "So have you done with the agency now."   
"Yes not doing that again. It was a stupid idea. I thought it would be an easy way to make money. But it's wasn't easy I nearly lost my son. My little boy. He hates it when I call him that. He'll say mum I'm nearly 15 am not a little boy. But he will always be my little boy. Even when he is married with kids of his own.   
"While we are apologising I want to say sorry too."   
"What for."   
"Well when I first saw you I thought you were just another unfit mother. From a scruffy council estate. Not giving a shit about your kids. But boy did I get you wrong. I think you are a fantastic mum. Everything you do is for your kids. Am sorry."   
"It's OK." Serena smiled as she stroked the back of Bernie’s hands. "Looks like we both got each other totally wrong."   
"Well I certainly did. The love you have for your children is so strong you would do anything for them. I think your amazing Serena Campbell." Bernie said softly as she leaned forward and kissed Serena gently on the lips. Bernie pulled back as they both looked into each others eys for a second before Serena pulled closer to her and kissed her passionatly. They both moaned into the kissed.   
"Oh god I am so sorry." Bernie said as she pulled away and stood up.   
"It's alright. Serena said as she reached to stroked Bernie’s face but Bernie moved away.   
"I shouldn't have done that I am so so sorry. I better go."   
"No please don't go."   
"I think I better. Goodnight Serena." Bernie said sadly as she ran out the door.   
"Bernie you don't have to go."   
"Yes I do." She said as got into her car and drove away.


	9. Chapter 9

Serena went upstairs got undressed and got into bed. She sat staring at her phone for a bit before deciding to send Bernie a text. 

Serena  
You really didn't have to run off like that tonight. What you said to me was so beautiful. I think your amazing. I don't know what I would have done without you this past week. Please come round tomorrow don't be scared. Goodnight Bernie. Xxxxxxxxxx  
Serena put her phone on the bedside table laid down and tried to get some sleep. 

"Mum." Holly said as Serena arrived on the ward the next day.  
"Hello darling how you feeling." Serena smiled as she gave Holly a hug.  
"OK the doctor has just been round he said I can go home today."  
"That's wonderful news I finally get to take my baby home."  
"Mum."  
"Yes sweetheart."  
"I'm sorry I went outside on my bike. Lewis did tell me not to but I didn't listen to him."  
"It's OK you're alright now and that's all that matters."  
"I promise when you leave Lewis in charge of me again I will do what he tells me."  
"There won't be a next time sweetie. I went to the supermarket before I came here and the manger is going to let me work through the day while you and Lewis are at school."  
"So you will always be home when we are."  
"Yes darling I will."  
"Good."  
"I'll just go and ring Auntie Sian and see if she can give us a lift home alright."  
"OK mum." 

"Right you ready for the off then." The doctor said as he came to say goodbye.  
"I sure am thank you doctor."  
"Your welcome. You will have to use this wheelchair for now till that legs gets a bit stronger alright."  
"Will I still be able to go to school."  
"Do you want to go to school."  
"Yes I like school."  
"She's always has been a strange child." Sian said.  
"Sian shut up." Serena said angrily.  
"I don't see why she can't go to school."  
"Good. I'll just go and ring physio and see when your first session will be."  
"Serena I need a quick word outside." Sian said as she pulled Serena's arm and dragged her off the ward.  
"Bloody hell Sian you nearly pulled my arm out the socket. What's wrong."  
"The agency got in touch with me this morning and said Robert had been had rang them saying that he is staying in Holby for a bit longer."  
"What's that got to do with me."  
"Serena he wants to use the agency again."  
"So he has used it before he told me.  
"He just wants you. You and only you."  
"I'm not interested."  
"He said he will pay you double what he paid last time."  
"Sian listen to me I said no."  
"Did you not hear what I said he will pay double."  
"All the money in the world isn't worth losing me kids. I nearly lost Lewis when he found out. He went berserk."  
"The kids need never know. Come on you said so yourself that Robert was a good shag."  
"Sian are listening to me I AM NOT DOING IT." Serena shouted.  
"Think about it he is going to pay over £2.000 when was the last time you saw that much money."  
"I couldn't give a shit about the money. My kids mean more to me than any amount of money."  
"Those kids have ruined your life."  
"I think you should go."  
"You should have got rid of them as soon as you got pregnant."  
"How dare you talk about my kids like that. You better go before I do something I might regret." 

"I think it's time you went. Bernie said as she came up behind Serena.  
"Who the hell are you."  
"It doesn't matter who I am. Serena told you to go now go."  
"I thought you wanted a lift home."  
"I'll take them home now sod off."  
"Serena."  
"Just go Sian. I don't ever want to see you again."  
"Come on Serena me and you have been friends for years."  
"Well not anymore we're not."  
"Suit yourself. You'll need me before I'll need you." Sian said as she walked away.  
"Don't bank on it." Serena said." Thank you."  
"No problem."  
"What are you doing here I thought you weren't working today.  
"I'm not came to pick something up that I had left."  
"I'm glad you're here. We need to talk about what happened last night."  
"Just forget about last night."  
"I can't forget about it." Serena said as she reached out and stroked Bernie’s face. "It's all I can think about."  
"Let's go and take Holly home we can talk more at your place."  
"Alright." 

Is she alright. "Bernie said when Serena walked into the kitchen.  
"She's fine she's laid on the sofa with her tea and biscuits watching judge Rinder"  
"Judge Rinder."  
"She always watches it she thinks he's funny. Look Bernie about last night."  
"About that It shouldn't have happened I shouldn't have kissed you I'm sorry."  
"Then why did you."  
"Have you looked in the mirror lately."  
"What do you mean."  
"You are beautiful Serena."  
"After 2 kids you must be joking."  
"Do I look like I'm joking."  
"No. Why did you run out of here last night."  
"I kissed you because I wanted to. Other then that I wasn't really thinking. I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable."  
"You didn't make me feel uncomfortable I'm fact I want to." 

"What's for tea I'm starving." Lewis said as he came home from school and interrupted the conversation.  
"What happened to Hi mum, Hi Bernie. Your sister is in the lounge as well."  
"Sorry hello mum, Bernie. I will go in and see Holly in a minute. But first what's for tea mum."  
"Curry will that do for you My Lord." Serena laughed as she bowed.  
"Very funny mum you should be on the stage. Are you staying for tea Bernie."  
"No I better get home actually. I see you later Lewis." Bernie said as she walked to the door. "See you Holly."  
"Bye Bernie thanks for bringing me home."  
"No problem love."  
"Do you have to go." Serena said as she grabbed Bernie’s arm to stop her going out the door.  
"I think I should go i'll see around maybe."  
"No please you have had your say now I want mine. Come outside with me a minute. Walls have ears around here." Serena said as she pulled Bernie outside. "You want to forget the kiss we shared last night ever happened do you."  
"I think it's for the best."  
"Best for who. Cause it sure doesn't feel like the best for me."  
"I need to go."  
"No Bernie please. The kiss we shared. I don't want to forget about it." Serena said as she put Bernie’s face in her hands. "I want to do it over and over again."  
"No Serena we can't."  
"Why? hold on I know why I'm not good enough for you. That's what this is all about."  
"You are way off."  
"No am not that's exactly what this is about. I'm not good enough for you am I.? Not rich enough for you.  
"Serena listen to me please."  
"I've heard enough. Bye Bernie."  
"No let me explain."  
"Just go away leave me and my kids alone. I never want to see you again."


	10. Chapter 10

Serena walked in the house and slammed the door behind her before breaking down in tears.  
"What's wrong mum why are you crying." Lewis said as she out his hand in Serena's shoulder.  
"I'm alright love you go sit in the lounge with your sister."  
"Do you want a hug mum."  
"I'd love one." Serena sobbed as she hugged her son as if she never wanted to let him go. "You go in there and keep Holly company while I start dinner.  
"OK mum." Serena kissed Lewis on the cheek as she went into the lounge. As Serena went back into the kitchen she heard her phone ping. 

Bernie  
Let me come back so I can explain please. Xx

Serena  
Go away. You think your so much better than me because you have got money and I haven't. Xx

Bernie  
It's nothing to do with money. I really do like you. In fact I like you a lot. Xx

Serena  
Then why can't you just tell me that to my face. Instead of running off like Linford bloody Christie. Xx

Bernie  
I'm sorry. Are you going to let me in, I am still at your front door. Xx

Serena put down her phone and ran to the front door. When she opened it Bernie look up at her shyly. She put her arms around Serena's waist and pulled her close to her. Before kissing her like her life depended on it. They rested their heads on each others as the came up for air.  
"I have wanted to do that for days now."  
"Why didn't you."  
"Because I thought you hated me. Don't ever think that you're not good enough for me. If anything I'm not good enough for you." Bernie said as kissed Serena again.  
"I have never had these sort of feelings for a woman before."  
"What do you want to do."  
"I just want to spend as much time as I can with you, and get to know you better."  
"So do I. When I'm not with you all I do is think about you."  
"Are you going to stay and have tea with us."  
"I'd love to." Serena smiled as she pulled Bernie to her and kissed her gently.  
"Come on you can help me if you like."  
"Sure."  
"How are your cooking skills by the way."  
"Not very good."  
"I'll learn you come on." 

"I'll go and put Holly in the wheelchair then I'll dish up." Serena said as they finished cooking the tea.  
"I'll go get her."  
"Are you sure."  
"Yes you be dishing up." Bernie said as she kissed Serena. Serena couldn't help but stare at Bernie’s arse as she walked out of the kitchen.  
"About time me stomach thinks me throats being cut."  
"Lewis anybody would think you had never been fed. Are you alright darling."  
"Yes mum I can't wait to eat proper food instead of that hospital crap. Sorry Bernie."  
"No need to be sorry I work there, I know the food is rubbish."  
"This is gorgeous mum." Lewis said as he shoved another folk full into his mouth. "  
"Slow down mate nobody is going to take it off you."  
"I want to have another couple of games with Bernie again tonight."  
"Well Bernie might not want to."  
"Your kidding aren't you. I am going to win you tonight mister."  
"Yeah right that's what you said last night and you lost every game."  
"I won't be losing this time."  
"Wanna put a bet on it."  
"Lewis you haven't got any money."  
"Yes I have. I've got loads."  
"And where have you got loads of money from my lad."  
"I have been saving up."  
"Bernie will you take Holly back in the lounge please. I need to to speak to Lord Sugar over here."  
"Yes course come on Holly." Bernie said as she wheeled Holly out of the kitchen. 

"Speak" Serena said angrily.  
"About what."  
"Where you have got money from and I want the truth."  
"I told you I have been saving up."  
"What with cause you hardly ever ask me for money."  
"That's because you've never got any."  
"Lewis the truth now."  
"I have been doing deliveries."  
"What sort of deliveries. And it better not be what I think it is."  
"You mean drugs."  
"Yes Lewis I mean drugs."  
"No I would never do anything like that. You know Mr Carter from the local shop."  
"Yes.  
"Well he has started a delivery service for the old people who can't get about. They ring there orders in and I go and take them to their house for them on my bike."  
"You've got a job."  
"Yes I was saving up so you me and Holly could have a holiday." He said as he put his head down shyly.  
"Oh Sweetheart." Serena said as she stood up and hugged him. "You don't need to do that."  
"It's been years since we went on a proper holiday. I have got nearly £200 saved up. I'll go get it for you."  
"No I don't want your money darling it's yours. You've earned it. Buy yourself something nice with it."  
"I can still do the deliveries can't I. I like Mr Carter and the old people."  
"Of course you can as long as it doesn't interfere with your school work."  
"It won't."  
"I love you so much. And I am so proud of you. You know that don't you."  
"I love you. I'm proud of you too mum."  
"Come on, let's go in the lounge and see if you can win Bernie again."  
"Are you and Bernie friends now mum."  
"You could say that yes."  
"Good because I really Bernie."  
"So do Lewis. So do I." 


	11. Chapter 11

Later on Serena was sat on the sofa with her arms around Holly. As Bernie and Lewis were playing on the xbox. Serena was loving how Lewis and Bernie were getting on.  
"Mum I tired." Holly said as she turned in her mums arms.  
"Shall I take you up to bed then baby."  
"Please."  
"Here let me take her up with you." Bernie said as she got up if the floor.  
"It's alright I can manage."  
"I know but I want to help. Holly put your arms around my neck sweetheart." Holly did as she was told and Bernie lifted her ever so gently up off the sofa.  
"Shall I find us a film to watch while you are putting Holly to bed."  
"Yes go on then." Serena said as they went upstairs.  
Bernie put Holly on her bed as Serena tucked her daughter in and gave her a kiss goodnight.  
"Sweet dreams baby. I love you."  
"Night I love you too mum." Holly said as she snuggled under the duvet. "Night Bernie."  
"Goodnight sweetheart." Bernie said as she Serena walked out of the room. Serena put her arms around and Bernie’s waist.  
"Thank you."  
"For what."  
"For being here. Lewis loves spending time with you. And so do I."  
"You don't have to thank me. There is nowhere else I would rather be than with you and your amazing kids."  
"I've got amazing kids have I.  
"Of course you have. They came from you didn't they." Bernie smiled as they brought lips together. As the kiss became a bit more passionate they didn't see Lewis watching from the bottom of the stairs. He smiled and walk away a bit before shouting his Serena.  
"Lewis what's up." She said as they walked down the stairs.  
"I just wondered if you were ready for the film putting on."  
"I was going to make us all a hot chocolate first do you want one."  
"Yes I'll come and help you mum."  
"OK then come on." 

"Can you get the marshmallows out the cupboard for me please." Serena said as they went into the kitchen.  
"Sure there you go."  
"Thanks love." As Serena was making the drinks she could feel Lewis staring at her out of the corner of her eyes. "What you looking at me for."  
"Can't I look at my mum now."  
"Yes but why are smirking at me."  
"I saw you."  
"What do you mean you saw me."  
"At the top of the stairs. I saw you and Bernie kissing."  
"Lewis I can explain."  
"I don't need you to explain. I think it's great."  
"You do."  
"Yes I don't think I have seen you this happy in a long time. As what you are with when Bernie is here. You really like her don't her."  
"Yes I do."  
"Are you going to sleep with her."  
"Lewis I can't have this conversation with you."  
"Why not I'm nearly 15 I'm not a kid anymore mum. I need to have a word with Bernie anyway when we go back in the room."  
"Lewis don't please."  
"Don't worry." He smiled as she kissed Serena on the cheek grabbed his drink and went into the lounge.  
"Lewis no." 

"Bernie I need to have a little chat with you. Man to women." Lewis sat as he sat on the sofa in between Bernie and Serena. I'm sorry Serena mouthed as she looked at Bernie.  
"Right fire away."  
"I saw you kissing my mum at the top of the stairs. And I just want to know if your intentions are."  
"My intentions."  
"Yes I want to make sure you don't hurt my mum."  
"Lewis it's early days yet. But I can promise you this. I will do my very best not to hurt your mum. Because I care about her a lot." Bernie said as she looked at Serena who had tears in her eyes.  
"My mum means the world to me. And I will always look after her."  
"I know that mate."  
"Come here Lewis." Serena cried as she grabbed Lewis and hugged him tight. "You mean the world to me too. I love you so much."  
"I love you too mum. I think I'll go and take my drink up to bed with me."  
"I thought we were going to watch a film."  
"I think I will leave you and Bernie alone. Goodnight mum."  
"Night my darling."  
"Night Bernie."  
"Night love."  
Lewis went upstairs and Bernie moved closer to Serena and put her arm around her.  
"Am sorry about that."  
"Don't worry about it. I think it's sweet him looking out for his mum."  
"Did you mean what you said that you care about me."  
"Yes I care about you very much."  
"Good because I care about you too." 


	12. Chapter 12

2 months later  
Serena and Bernie’s relationship was going from strength to strength. Bernie spent every evening she wasn't working round at Serena's. Bernie loved spending time with Serena and the kids.   
"Serena." Bernie said one night as they laid cuddling on the sofa.   
"Yes gorgeous."   
"I think it's time you met my parents. What do you think."   
"I don't know about that. Beside its a bit soon, isn't it."   
"No we've been seeing each other for a while now."   
"2 months is hardly a while."   
"I just want them to meet you and kids. I just want them to know how special you, Lewis and Holly are to me."   
"You'd special to us too. You really want to unleash my two on your parents."   
"Yes they'll love them. Come on what do you say."   
"OK if your sure your ready."   
"Oh I'm ready." Bernie said as she brought her lips to Serena's. "I better go I've got work in the morning."  
"You could always stay here." Serena said as she ran her finger down Bernie’s front.   
"Soon I promise."   
"I'll look forward to it. Come on I'll see you out."   
"I'll ring mum tomorrow and find out when her and dad are free."   
"OK, I'll see you when you finish work tomorrow won't I."   
"You try and stop me. Lock this front door as soon as I have gone alright."   
"Bernie I have been on my own for over 7 years. I do know how to keep me and my kids safe."   
"I know but I couldn't bare it if anything happened to one of you 3."  
"Your a big softy aren't you. Go on I'll see you later." Serena said as she kissed Bernie goodnight and watched her get in her car and drive away. 

"Morning mum" Lewis said as she got up for the school the next morning.   
"Morning love what do you want for breakfast."   
"I'll just have some cereals."   
"Is your sister up yet."  
"I don't know I haven't seen her."   
"She better be up." Serena muttered as she went to the button of the stairs. "HOLLY, HOLLY."   
"WHAT."   
"ARE YOU UP."   
"YES TWO MINS."   
"Mum don't forget I will be home late because I'm doing some deliveries for Mr Carter after school."   
"OK just be careful on your bike."   
"I will."   
"Morning love." Serena said as Holly walked into the kitchen. She still had a slight limp but she was getting there.   
"Morning."   
"Do you want cereals."  
"Yes please."   
"While I have got you both together there is something I need to tell you."   
"You and Bernie haven't split up have you." Lewis said.   
"No sweetheart we haven't. But it does involve Bernie. She erm she wants us me and you two. She wants us to go out for a meal with her and her parents."   
"When."   
"Bernie is going to call them today to ask them. Would you two be alright with that." Serena said nervously.   
"Fine by be." Holly said as she carried on eating her breakfast.   
"What about you Lewis."   
"Yes I just hope we don't go anywhere that's too posh."   
"I don't know where we will be going yet. I just wanted to make sure that you're both OK with this."   
"We'll go."   
"Good right if you've both finished your breakfasts go gets your coats on ready for school. I have to get to work." Serena said as her and the kids went and out there coats on. "Right let's go shall we." She said as they walked out the door. 

"Bernie what are you doing here." Her mum Edith said as she answered the door.   
"Can't I come and see my parents now."   
"Cause you can come in. Jack Bernie is here."   
"Hi dad."   
"Hello sweetheart where have you been we haven't seen you in weeks." Jack said as she hugged his daughter.   
"Sorry dad I've been busy with work and things."   
"We are just about to have our tea there's plenty of you want to stay."   
"Yes go on then." Bernie said as they all walked through into the lounge.   
They all sat down and started eating. Bernie was plucking up the courage to tell her mum about Serena. When Edith broke the silence.   
"So apart from working what have been up."   
"Nothing much."   
"Have you not found yourself a nice young woman yet."   
"Well it's funny you should say that because I have met someone."   
"You have that's brilliant isn't it Jack."   
"Yes that's great love."   
"So where did you meet her? Does she work at the hospital.?   
"Bloody hell mum one question at a time. Yes, I met her at the hospital."   
"Is she a Doctor or Surgeon like you."   
"No she isn't."   
"What is she a nurse or is she management." Edith said excitedly.   
"No she doesn't work in the hospital at all."   
"But you said you met her there."   
"I did her daughter hurt her leg and I treated her."   
"Daughter she has children."   
"Yes two Lewis is nearly 15 and Holly is nearly 9." Bernie said smiling as she thought about the two kids.   
"Two kids blimey Bernie that's a lot to take on."   
"Two fantastic kids mum and I love them to bits."   
"So what's this woman called then."   
"Serena, Serena Campbell and I really like her mum."   
"So she's a single mum."   
"Yes she is her husband did a runner not long after Holly was born."   
"So I suppose she doesn't work."   
"Yes she does she works in a supermarket while the kids are at school."   
"A supermarket bloody hell Bernie I'm sure you can do better than that."   
"Mum I don't care what Serena does I like her not what she does for a living."   
"I bet she liked what you do for a living."   
"What's that supposed to mean."   
"I mean she probably only wants you for your money."   
"Thanks for that mum."   
"Edith that's enough. Well I for one am happy you have met someone darling."   
"Thanks dad. I came round here to ask you out for dinner so you could meet Serena and the kids. But not if your going to be nasty to her."   
"She won't will you Edith."   
"No just tell us when."   
"Well I was thinking Friday night and the Byron."   
"Just tell us the time darling and we'll be there." Jack said as he left the table.   
"I better be going too. I'll let you know the time." Bernie said as she want to the front door. "See you dad."   
"Bye love."   
"Right mum ill see you Friday."   
"Yes bye." Edith said as she shut the door and walked into the lounge.   
"You behave yourself Friday night. Bernie obviously likes her."   
"I don't care, I am not having that money grabber anyway near my daughter."


	13. Chapter 13

"Mum do I have to wear this tie." Lewis said as he barged into Serena's room as she was putting her makeup on.   
"Ah Lewis you look so handsome."   
"Mum the tie really."   
"It looks great. Leave it on."   
"Fine I'll go and make sure Holly is ready."   
"Thank you." Serena put the finishing touches to her make up and put her dress on. She looked in the mirror and smiled. Good old Primark she thought to herself as she grabbed her handbag and turned out the light.   
"Do I look alright mum." Holly said as she came out of her bedroom at the same time.   
"You look beautiful sweetheart." She said as she hugged her. "  
"So do you you mum." Holly said as they walked downstairs hand in hand.   
"Right you two I need you to listen to me. I want you both to be your best behavior tonight. No arguing and don't forget your please and thank you's. You were brought up not dragged up OK."   
"Yes mum." They both said together.   
"That'll be Bernie." Serena said as she took a deep breath before answering the door.   
"Hiya wow you look gorgeous."   
"Thank you so do you."   
"Hi you two you both look great." Bernie said.   
"How does the tie look though Bernie. Mum said it looks alright but what do you think."   
"I think you look very handsome."   
"See I told you."   
"Right you ready to go."   
"As ready as I'll ever be." Serena passed the kids there coats and locked the door behind them. 

“You be nice to Serena and her children tonight are listening to me.” Jack said as they sat in the restaurant waiting for them to arrive.  
“Shut up jack.”  
“There here i mean it Edith play nice.” he said as she stood up to meet them. “Hi darling.”  
“Hi dad, mum. This is Serena. Serena this is my mum Edith and my dad Jack.”  
“Very nice to meet you Serena.” he said as he kissed Serena on the cheek.  
“You too.”  
“Hello.” Edith said sternly as she shook Serena’s hand.  
“Hello, nice to meet you. These are my children Lewis and Holly.”  
“Hello lovely to meet you both.” Jack said as he shook both of their hands  
“You too” they both said. Jack nudged Edith as she finally said said her greetings to the kids.  
“Right Lewis you come and sit at the side of me us men have to stick together.” Lewis looked at Serena as if to check it was ok before he took his seat at the side of Jack.  
“Would you like to order drinks.” the waiter said.  
“Yes i’ll have a pint of john smiths please. Lewis you want a beer.” Jack said.  
“I’d love one Mr Wolfe but im only 14”  
“Shame we will have to wait till your 18 before we can go for a pint together. And less of the Mr Wolfe that's my dad. You can just call me Jack.”  
“Ok. I'll just have coke please.”  
“Holly what would you like.”  
“Coke too please mum.”  
“Orange for me please Serena Shiraz.”  
“”Please darling.”  
“Mum.”  
“White wine for me.”  
“Thank you.” the waiter said as she walked off to the bar.

“So Serena, Bernie tells me you met in the hospital.” Jack said to avoid anymore silence.  
“Yes we did Holly fell off her bike and hurt her leg. Bernie operated her.”  
“And how's the leg now Holly.”  
“It's getting better thank you. It's still sore at times but i can live with that.”  
"You sound like a very brave girl Holly."   
As the food arrived at the table it quiet again as everyone started to eat.  
"So Bernie says you work in a supermarket Serena." Edith said sarcastically.   
"Yes I do."   
"Must be hard with 2 kids." Jack smiled.   
"I work while these two are at school. I work 9 till 3 Monday to Friday."   
"What would you do if one of the kids was sick."  
"I wouldn't go to work."   
"I guess if you don't work you don't get paid."   
"That's right."   
"Well I suppose you have my daughters money to rely on now."   
"I have never asked Bernie for money. I earn my own money." Serena said as she could feel herself getting angry.   
"You might have fooled my daughter but you don't fool me."  
"Mum stop."   
"I'm not trying to fool anyone. I care about Bernie a lot."   
"Care about her my arse she is just a meal ticket to you and your brood. Your nothing but a gold digger."   
"Edith that's enough."   
"Mum how dare you speak to. Serena like that."   
"It's alright come on kids, I think it's time we left." Serena said as she and the kids stood up to leave. 

"My mum is none of them things you have called her."Lewis said as he walked away from the table." She is the best mum ever. She is a better mum to us then I bet you are to Bernie. "  
"Lewis that's enough." Serena said as she tried not to smile. "You really want to be with her and her and her unruly children."   
"They are not unruly. Lewis is just sticking up for his mum. Because he is a good kid. I love Serena's kids mum."   
"And I suppose you feel the same about her do you."   
"Her has a name. Serena her name is Serena. Don't you ever talk about the woman I love like that ever again. I've heard enough come on let's go home."   
"It's us or them Bernie."   
"Them I choose them. Now if you don't mind I'm taking my family home." Bernie said as she held Serena's hand and all four of them walked out of the restaurant.   
"I hope your happy with yourself Edith."   
"I won't be happy till I get our daughter away from that woman and her brood."


	14. Chapter 14

The drive back to Serena's was very quiet. Nobody spoke a word. Serena just looked out of the window with the odd tear running down her cheek.   
"Home sweet Home." Bernie said as she pulled up outside of Serena's.   
"Come on you two let's go." Serena said as they got out of the car. "Goodnight Bernie."   
"Goodnight am not coming in."   
"Kids you go in the house."  
"Ok mum."   
"I don't think it's a good idea for you to come in."   
"Well I do. I meant everything I said tonight. I want to be with you and the kids."   
"It's not going to work. Your mum hates me. She thinks I'm so money grabbing slag. Who only wants you for your money."   
"I don't care what she thinks."   
"Well I do. Am sorry Bernie me and you we're over." Serena started to walk away but Bernie grabbed her arm.   
"No did you not hear what I said back there. I love you Serena."   
"And I love you I really do."   
"Then don't do this. I want to spend the rest of my life with and your amazing children."   
"You do."   
"Yes I have never felt this way before about anyone."  
"Neither have I." Serena smiled as she kissed Bernie tenderly. "Will you break the habit of a lifetime and actually stay the night."   
"Yes I stay the night."   
"Good because I want you. I want you to make love to me. And I want to make love to you. I don't think I can wait any longer."   
"What are we waiting for then." Bernie said as she grabbed Serena's hand as they ran into the house. 

"You guys go up and get ready for bed." Serena said as they got in the house and took their coats off.   
"OK mum."  
"Lewis,Holly I just wanted to say sorry for the way my mum treated you tonight. If I knew she was going to act like that I never would have taken you to meet her. I would never do anything to hurt you two. I love you both so much so." Bernie cried as she put her arms around both of them together and hugged them.   
"We love you too Bernie." Lewis said as they both went upstairs.   
"Hey don't cry." Serena said as she put Bernie’s face in her hands.   
"I feel awful for the way she treated you three. It's all my fault for setting it up."  
"It's not your fault. You didn't know she was going to be like that. At least your dad was nice to us."   
"There is that I suppose. I promise I will never ever let anyone treat you that way again. I love you."   
"And I love you. I'll go and check on then kids." Serena said as she kissed Bernie again before going upstairs.   
"Are you both alright up here." Serena said as she went into Lewis's bedroom and saw them both sat his bed.   
"Yes we we're just going to watch a film is that OK."   
"That's fine I'll leave you to then." 

"What they up to." Bernie said as Serena said at the side of Bernie on the sofa and snuggled up to her.   
"Watching a film there fine stop worrying. Besides, I thought I was on a promise." She winked as she put her hand underneath Bernie’s shirt and began to stroke her nipples. Making Bernie gasp.   
"I want you." Bernie moaned as she flipped Serena on her back and lifted her dress over her head flinging it across the room.   
"I need to feel you inside of me please." Serena said as she took Bernie’s hand and put it in between her legs. "Fuck me please." She begged as Bernie entered her with 2 fingers she was just finding a rhythm when they heard Lewis.   
"Mum come and get Holly she has fallen asleep on my bed."   
"OK." She sighed. "I'm on my way. I'm sorry." She said as she put her dress on back and went upstairs.   
"I'll come with you."   
"Come on then." Serena smiled as she took Bernie’s hand as they went upstairs. 

"How long as she been asleep."   
"About 15 minutes into the film but it's finished now and I want to go to bed now." Serena went to pick Holly on but Bernie stopped her.   
"I'll take her to bed."   
"Are you sure."   
"Am sure." She said as she kissed Serena on the cheek and lifted Holly up gently Serena kissed her and whispered goodnight before Bernie carried her out of the bedroom. Lewis got under the duvet and reached out for Serena hand.   
"Am sorry I shouted at Bernie’s mum tonight especially as you told us to be on our best behaviour. But I wasn't having her speaking to you like that."  
"I'm very proud of you for sticking up for me tonight."   
"I will always take your side. You are the best mum ever. I love you more than anything."   
"I love you too sweetheart so very much. You get some sleep now. Goodnight love."   
"Night mum." Lewis said as Serena kissed him on the head and turned the lights out. "Is Holly alright."   
"Never woke up once."   
"Good. Now how about we go to bed too and finish off what we started downstairs."   
"Yes please. Lead the way." Serena grabbed Bernie’s hand and led her to her bedroom.


	15. Chapter 15

"Oh fuck." Serena moaned as Bernie made love to her. "That's feels so good."   
"You feel so good." Bernie said breathlessly as she kissed Serena to quiet down her moaning as not to wake the kids.   
"Please don't stop I have waited so long for you to do this to me."   
"I won't stop till I make you come." Bernie said as she began going faster. Bernie took Serena's clit in her mouth and started sucking on it hungryly.   
"Yes oh fuck yes." Serena's breathing became heavier and she could feel her toes beginning to curl up. "Oh god I'm coming I'm coming." She shouted as she flopped back on the bed and started to shake. Bernie kissed her way up Serena's body before kissing her on lips. Serena moaned as she tasted herself on Bernie’s lips.   
"You ok." Bernie said as she laid down beside her.   
"I'm more than OK. Jesus Bernie you where well worth the wait."   
"So where you." 

They laid in each others both stated and knackard after their lovemaking.   
"Bernie." Serena said as she turned to face Bernie.   
"Yes my darling."   
"Are you sure that we're what you want."   
"I'm more then sure. Your not still worrying about what my said are you."   
"Shes right though isn't she. You can do so much better then me."   
"No she isn't right. She wrong about everything."   
"She isn't. I have nothing. I live in a crappie council in one of the roughest estates in Holby. I work in a supermarket. I am only just above the minimum wage for God's sake."   
"Stop please." Bernie said as she put her hand over Serena's lips to stop her talking. "I don't care about any of that. You could clean bogs for all care it wouldn't stop me loving you. And I do love you and I love your kids. You are an amazing mum."   
"I love you too. And I know my kids love you. But I just don't want you regretting choosing me a few years down the line. And you end up leaving me."   
"How could I regret choosing you. You are amazing, beautiful, funny and I love how much you love your children. I'm never going to leave you."   
"How can you be sure."   
"Oh I'm sure sweetheart. I'm going nowhere believe me."   
"Good because I don't ever want to lose you." Serena said as she kissed Bernie and snuggled back against her. "Goodnight Bernie."   
"Goodnight beautiful." Bernie said as they both fell fast asleep. 

Bernie woke up to the sound of Lewis and Holly chatting in one of the bedrooms. She looked across and saw Serena was still fast asleep snuggled under duvet. Bernie got out of bed and looked in Serena's draws for a baggy tshirt to put on. Once she found what she was looking for she went out the bedroom and knocked lightly on Lewis's door.   
"Morning you two."   
"Morning Bernie we didn't wake you did we."   
"No love I'm going down stairs you two coming."   
"Yes I'm hungry." Holly said as she jumped off the bed as they both followed Bernie down the stairs. Bernie made both the kids some breakfast as they chatted at the kitchen table.   
"Bernie why does your mum hate mum." Lewis said sadly.   
"I don't know mate. But we won't be seeing her again."   
"I liked your dad though he was funny. Your still going to see your dad though aren't you. He hasn't done anything wrong."   
"I don't know love."   
"You have to. I haven't seen my dad for over 7 years and I still think about him."   
"You must miss him ."   
"I do don't get me wrong I love my mum. But it would be nice to see my dad again."  
"Maybe you should tell your mum how you feel."   
"It wouldn't do any good. She doesn't know where he is. Shush I can here mum coming down. Don't say anything please."   
"I won't." 

"Morning you 3."Serena said as she kissed all three of them before sitting down next to Bernie.   
"Do you want a cuppa."   
"I love one darling thanks."   
"Can we go in the lounge we have finished eating."   
"Course you can." As the kids left the kitchen Serena stood up and wrapped her arms around Bernie from behind. "You OK."   
"Fine." Bernie said as she turned and kissed Serena.   
"What's up you look like somethings on your mind."   
"I promised Lewis I wouldn't say anything."   
"About what. Bernie if it involves my son I need to know."   
"He has been talking about his dad."   
"That waste of space. What's he talking about him for."   
"He misses him Serena. He says he wants to see him again."   
"No way. He gave up all his rights to the children when he walked out on them."   
"But he wants to see him Serena."   
"I said no Bernie. I don't want to hear anymore about bloody Edward end of conversation." Serena said as she took her tea off Bernie and walked out of the kitchen.


	16. Chapter 16

Bernie went upstairs had a shower and got dressed. Before going back downstairs.   
"I'm going to get off home."Bernie said as she stood at the lounge door.   
"You are not going to spend the day with us" Serena said as she walked up to Bernie. "I thought we could take the kids shopping. I need to get Holly some new shoes she has scrapped all the front off the ones she has got at the minute."   
"No I hate shopping. I'm gonna get going. See you later you two."   
"Bye Bernie."   
"Please don't go."  
"I think I better."   
"Why cause I shouted at you over Edward."   
"That's the reason."   
"That can't be the reason surely. It's about last night isn't I wasn't good enough in bed was I." Serena said worryingly.   
"You were amazing believe me."   
"So you going because I said I didn't want my kids to have anything to do with their dad. When it's absolutely none of your business."   
"Lewis wants to see him. He misses him. I thought you would do anything for your kids I obviously got you all wrong." Bernie said as she opened the front door and walked to her car.   
"Bernie please don't leave." Serena said as she grabbed Bernie’s arm.   
"Serena let go."   
"If you leave now don't ever come back."   
"You don't mean that."   
"Watch me." Serena said as she walked back in the house and closed the door. She walked into the room looked out of the window and saw Bernie’s car had gone. Tears ran down her face as she ran upstairs and laid on her bed. 

"Mum are you okay." Lewis said as he came into the room and saw Serena crying on the bed. He got on the bed and laid down at the side of her. He moved her hands from her face so he could see her. "What's wrong mum. Why are you so upset."   
"Lewis why didn't you tell me that you want to see your dad." She sobbed.   
"Bernie told you didn't she."   
"Yes she did. Why after all this time have you suddenly decided to bring it up and not to me. I'm your mum you should have told me first."   
"What the point of telling you. You can't do anything about it. You don't even know where he is. So just forget I said anything."   
"I can't forget you said anything and neither can Bernie. I told her I didn't want you seeing your dad ever again. And that's why she has left. And I don't think she will be back."   
"Am sorry mum this all my fault."   
"Lewis if you want to see your dad. We could always look for him."   
"No just forget it. You concentrate on getting Bernie back." Lewis said as she kissed Serena on the cheek and went back downstairs. Serena took her phone on the bedside table and messaged Bernie. 

Serena  
Bernie please come back. I have spoken to Lewis and he says to forget about what he said about his dad. Xx

Bernie  
I think we need some time apart Serena. X

Serena  
I don't want time apart. I want to be with you. Xx

Bernie  
I'm sorry Serena. X

Serena   
So that's it you and me are over. After everything you said and promised last night. You said I'm not the person you thought I was. Well you're not the person I thought you are. Have a good life Bernie. I hope you find someone that mum approves of. 

Bernie   
We're not over. I just need some time to myself. Xx

Serena  
No we are over. Best to find out now that you are a liar who takes off as soon as things aren't going her way. I don't want you to see you again. 

Bernie   
Don't Serena. I love you. Xx

Serena  
And stay away from Lewis And Holly. 

Bernie   
Is this what you really want. Xx

Serena  
Yes I never want to see you again. 

Serena put down her phone and started to cry again. What the hell have you done that for you are a total idiot. You are in love with her fool. No you have to stick to your guns Serena. She obviously isn't the person for you she thought to herself. She picked up her phone took a deep breath and began texting. 

Serena  
Hi its me Serena. I know it's been a while since we have seen each other. But Lewis has been saying how much he misses you. I was just wondering if you wanted to see your children again. 

Edward  
Hi stranger. I have been thinking about you 3 a lot lately. I was going to get in contact with you but I didn't know if you or the kids would want anything to do with me. X

Serena   
Well Lewis does. Would you like to come over and have dinner with us tomorrow afternoon. 

Edward  
I would love to. Are you still in the same house. X

Serena  
Yes we are. Does 1.00 o'clock sound OK.

Edward   
I'll be there. It's good to hear from again Serena. X

Serena  
You too. I'll see you tomorrow then. 

Edward  
You certainly will goodbye Serena. X

Serena  
Goodbye Edward. 

Right I suppose you better go down and tell the kids. I hope you know what you're doing Serena she thought to herself as she walked down the stairs.


	17. Chapter 17

I thought you said you didn't know where dad was." Lewis said as Serena told him what she had done.   
"I didn't know where he was. But I still had his phone number."   
"You lied to us."   
"No I didn't. I didn't even know if he still had the same number."   
"Does dad want to see me." Holly said shyly.   
"Yes baby he wants to see both of you." Serena said as she out her arm around her daughter. "Lewis say something please."   
"So where has he been for the last 7 years."   
"I don't know I didn't ask. You can ask him all the questions you want tomorrow."   
"I want Bernie to be there tomorrow too."   
"No that's not possible."   
"Why."   
"Because me and Bernie won't be seeing each other again."   
"But last night you said you loved each other last night. What's changed."   
"It's complicated darling."   
"No it isn't. If you really loved each other you would make it work."   
"I do love her Lewis."   
"Then get her back mum. Because we love her too. You are so selfish sometimes mum." Lewis said as he stormed off upstairs and slammed his bedroom door.   
"Everything will be all right mum." Holly said as she took Serena's hand in hers.   
"I hope so baby. I hope so." 

"Lewis can I come in." Serena said as she knocked on his bedroom.   
"You may as well your gonna do anyway." He snapped as Serena came in and sat down in his bed. "Why didn't you tell me you had his number."   
"I thought I was doing it for best Lewis."   
"Best for who mum."   
"For you and Holly. I didn't want you to get hurt. I didn't want to give you his number for him to tell you he didn't want anything to do with you."   
"And he's definitely coming tomorrow is he."   
"He says so. But if you don't want him to come Lewis I will tell him not to."   
"I want him to come. I have got so many questions to ask him. You know I used to watch the dads picking their kids up from school and wondering where my dad was why he wasn't her to pick me up. When I went to the park to play football with me mates. I'd see day playing football with their young sons. And I always wondered if I would ever do that with my dad again. "Lewis cried. Serena grabbed her some and hugged in tightly.   
"It's OK darling."   
"I'll always have you won't I mum."   
"Always I will neve leave you and Holly not until I'm an old woman. You two are my entire world. You always have been."   
"I'm sorry I shouted at you"   
"It's alright. Do you want to come with me and Holly shopping she needs some more school shoes."   
"Can I take some of my money with me and buy a new game for the xbox."   
"Course you can it's your money." Lewis got off the bed and got his wallet out of his drawer.   
"Come on the mum let's go." 

The next day  
"Mum do really think he is going to come." Lewis said as Serena was finishing cooking dinner.   
"I hope so for yours and Holly's sake."   
"Mum do you think that's him." Lewis said as the doorbell rang.   
"Why don't you go and find out." Serena smiled as Lewis walked to the door.   
"Dad." Lewis said with tears in his eyes.   
"Hello son."   
"Oh dad I have missed you so much." Lewis threw himself into his dad's arms.   
"I missed you too so much. Holly is that you." Edward said as he looked over Lewis head.   
"Yes." Holly said quietly.   
"Come here darling." He said as he opened his arms out. Holly walked slowly into Edwards arms. You are so beautiful. You look just like your mum."  
"Hello Edward."   
"Serena thank you so much for doing this."   
"Come through dinner is just about ready." 

"That was lovely Serena I've missed your cooking."   
"Thank you."   
"Why did you leave us dad" Lewis said.   
"It was too much for me to handle. Getting married and them you too coming along."   
"You asked me to marry you. It was also your idea to start trying for a family." Serena snapped.   
"I know it was because it was what I wanted but I got overwhelmed. I have been getting help for depression."   
"Why didn't you tell me. I could have helped you. I was your wife."   
"I couldn't tell anyone. I had felt it coming on for a while I just need time by myself to get sorted."   
"Kids why don't you go in the lounge for a bit. I want to talk to dad alone."   
"OK mum."   
"Edward I wished you would have told me. I thought it was my fault why you left. I thought you didn't me anymore." Serena said as she stood up.   
"No Serena that's wasn't it. I have never stopped loving you." Edward said as she walked closer to her. "There hasn't been a day gone by that I haven't thought about and kids."   
"And are you ok now."   
"Yes I'm doing good now. I've missed you Serena." Edward said as he pulled Serena close to him.   
"I've missed you too Edward."


	18. Chapter 18

"Edward what are doing here. The kids are at school." Serena said as she opened the door to find Edward standing there.   
"It's actually you I came to see or have you gotta get to work."   
"No I am on holiday this week. Come in."   
"Thanks."   
"Do you want a drink."   
"No am fine. Am just going to come straight out with it."  
"OK." Edward walked closer to Serena and took both of her hands in his.   
"Spending yesterday afternoon with you and the kids was amazing. I want my family back. I want you back Serena."   
"Edward."   
"Let me finish please. I have never stopped loving you Serena. You are and always will be the love of my life. Let's try again. We can be a family again. You me and our beautiful children."   
"Edward we can't start again."   
"Why not yesterday you told me you had missed me."   
"I have missed you. We had a good marriage. We weren't just man and wife. You were also my best friend. We used to tell each other everything that's what I miss."   
"I miss that too. But let's spend time together me you and the kids. And see what happens shall we. Let me prove to you how much I love you." He said as he stroked down Serena's cheek.   
"OK." She smiled.   
"Let's go out for lunch."   
"I need to get changed first."   
"You go get changed them and then we'll go."   
"Go sit in the lounge I won't be long." Serena said as she ran upstairs. Edward watched her as she disappeared in her room. I am going to get her back. I love her so much, he thought to himself. I am not going to lose her again. 

Serena and Edward made their way into the pub and found a table.   
"What would you like to drink."   
"Just an orange just please."   
"You have a look at the menu and I'll go get the drinks."   
"OK." Serena looked at menu and kept looking at Edward as he stood at the bar. I hope you know what your doing, she thought to herself.   
"There you go." Edward said as she sat back down. "So what you having to eat."   
"I'll have the chicken caesar salad please."   
"I think I'll have the same."  
"Are you ready to order sir."   
"Yes please 2 chicken caesar salad please."   
"Thank you."   
"So where did you go the day you walked out on us."   
"I stayed in a hotel for a few weeks till I found a place to live. Then I got in contact with the doctors and started the long process of getting help."  
"I wish you would have told me. I could have helped you. You didn't have to walk out on us. We were married. We loved each other. We should have fought your depression together." Serena said as she put her hand on top of Edwards and smiled. Sitting at another table in the pub was Edith Bernie’s mum watching every move Serena made. 

"What are you doing here I told you I don't want anything else to do with you." Bernie said as she opened the door to her mum.   
"Let me come in I need to tell you something about Serena. It's important."   
"You better come in then." Bernie said as she left her mum to follow her in the lounge. "So what do you want."   
"I went out today for lunch with the women from the boos group."   
"That's nothing new you go every Monday for dinner with that lot."   
"I know but today I saw Serena draped all over a man in there. They couldn't keep their hands off of each other."   
"What's that got to do with me."   
"Bernie she's cheating on you. I told you she couldn't be trusted. She is a goldiggin little slut."   
"SHUT UP." she shouted. "Serena is none of those things. And she can do what she likes she is a free agent."   
"What."   
"Me and Serena split up on Saturday not that it's any of your business. I bet you nearly broke your neck to get over here and tell me that snippet of information. I have lost the woman I love. Are you happy now."   
"Bernie."   
"Just go get out." Bernie said as Edith left the flat. Bernie sat down on the sofa and cried. I have lost her she thought to herself. I have lost the only woman I have ever really loved.


	19. Chapter 19

Thanks for this afternoon it's been lovely having a catch up. "Edward said as they got back to Serena's and sat on the sofa together.  
"Yes it's been nice."  
"I don't suppose I could take the children out on Wednesday afternoon after school could I."  
"Course you can. Edward you won't let them down again will."  
"I won't let either of you down again."  
"I don't care about me. But I don't want the kids getting hurt."  
"I won't I promise. You have my word." He said as leaned forward and tried to kiss her.  
"What do you think your doing."  
"I'm sorry I just thought." "Edward you do know that me and you are never going to be more than friends don't you."  
"But I thought that you wanted us to have another go."  
"No Edward that's what you said. I just said I wanted us to be friends again."  
"Am sorry. I've made a fool of myself haven't I."  
"I think I should tell you. I'm in love with someone else."  
"I did wonder and I can't blame you for not wanting me after what I did. Does he make you happy."  
"She did but we had a row the other day. And I'm not sure where I stand at the minute. It's complicated."  
"She you've been seeing a woman."  
"Yes. That's shocked you hasn't it."  
"Just a bit. I can't say am happy you've found someone else. But that's only because I want to be with you."  
"It's not going to happen Edward."  
"Do the kids like her."  
"They love her to bits and she loves them."  
"Right I better go. I'll pick the kids up about 4. 30 on Wednesday if that's alright.  
"That'll be fine." Serena said as she walked Edward to the door. "I'll see you Wednesday then."  
"Yes see you later Serena." We will be back together again Serena. I am going to be so good to you won't be able to resist me, I will soon be back in that house and in her bed he thought to himself as he got in his car. 

"Hi mum." Lewis said as she came into the kitchen.  
"Hi love where's Holly."  
"She went straight in the lounge she's got face on some reason. Can I got out with James for a game of football before tea."  
"Yes course you can I will leave your tea in an oven."  
"Thanks i'll go get changed."  
"Hey baby you had a good day at school." Serena said to Holly as she went into the lounge.  
"It was OK."  
"What's wrong Holly."  
"Nothing."  
"I'm your mum I know when there's something wrong."  
"Lewis is so happy to see his dad."  
"He's your dad too sweetheart."  
"He may as well not be. I don't remember him mum. I was just a baby when he left. I would rather have Bernie as another mum then Edward as my dad."  
"Oh sweetheart." Serena said as she put her arms around Holly.  
"Call her mum. Sort out whatever is wrong. I miss her."  
"I miss her too baby."  
"I'm going to round to Hannah's next door for a bit."  
"OK love in for 6.30 alright."  
"Mum am only next door."  
"7.00 and that's my final offer."  
"Thanks mum."  
"Get changed first."  
"I will. Mum."  
"Yes."  
"I love you."  
"I love you too." 

Bernie ran up to Serena's front door and knocked as hard as she could.  
"Bernie what you doing trying to break my bloody door down."  
"I think we need to talk don't you." Bernie said as she barged past Serena into the lounge.  
"Come in why don't you."  
"So the man you were in the pub with today that was Edward I take it."  
"How do you know I was in the pub today."  
"Mum saw you."  
"Oh I bet she couldn't wait to get round to yours and tell you all about it. The interfering cow."  
"That's my mum your talking about."  
"I couldn't care less. Your mum hates me and she will do everything she can to get you away from me."  
"Are you back with Edward."  
"No."  
"But mum said she saw you and him all over each other."  
"Well she's lying all I did was put my hand on top of his because he got upset. That's all."  
"You didn't kiss him." Bernie said as she walked closer to Serena.  
"No I didn't. There's only one person I want to kiss and that's you."  
"Then why did she say you were."  
"Because your mum is a nasty cow who wants you to hate me as much she hates me." Serena cried.  
"I could never hate you."Bernie said as she kneeled down in front of Serena." I love you Serena Campbell."  
I love you Bernie Wolfe." Bernie pulled Serena up off the sofa and kissed her passionately.  
I want to be with you more than anything Serena.  
"I want to be with you. Can we start again please."  
"I don't know. Not after what mum said."  
"I have already told you she is lying. You really believe her over me."  
"She's my mum."  
"Who can't stand the sight of me. Who'll do anything to keep her precious daughter away from the so called money grabber. Just go Bernie."  
"I'm sorry."  
"Not as sorry as I am. You know Bernie maybe I will get back together with Edward at least he trusts me." Serena said as Bernie stormed out. 


	20. Chapter 20

"Lewis, Holly come on it's time you were both out of your pits." Serena shouted from the bottom of the stairs.  
"Were up." Lewis said as he appeared at the top of the stairs. With his shirt all untucked.  
"Tuck your shirt in you look like you have been dragged through a hedge backwards."  
"I will give me chance woman." Lewis laughed as he got downstairs.  
"Do you want a clip round the earhole."  
"No thanks I think I'll pass." he said as she kissed Serena on the cheek before sitting down.  
"What's Holly doing up there."  
"I don't know, she's been a right morngy bugger these past few days."  
"Has Holly said anything to you."  
"What about."  
"Doesn't matter I'll go up and see what she's doing."  
"Threaten her with a clip round the earhole. If she isn't ready yet." Smirked Lewis."  
"That's enough from you young man. Eat your breakfast." Serena laughed to herself as she walked up the stairs. "Holly come on get dressed. Your gonna be late for school."  
"It doesn't matter because I'm not going to school."  
"Are you not."  
"No I'm not."  
"Yes you are lady. You love school. You even went when you as in a wheelchair."  
"I can't go I because I have somewhere to be."  
"Right and where have you got to be."  
"I need to sort this mess out between you and Bernie."  
"Holly me and Bernie aren't together anymore."  
"But you should be together. I know you still love each other. I don't want you to get back with Edward."  
"Who says I'm going to get back with Edward."  
"I think he does. I have seen the way he looks at you mum. He would be in like a shot if you let him."  
"Holly that's never going to happen. Now come on you've got 5 minutes to get a wash and get dressed. No hurry up please." Serena said as she out Holly's uniform on the bed and went downstairs. 

After Serena finally got kids off to school she decided she'd better go to the supermarket and do a food shop.  
"Morning." Edward said as she walked out of the door.  
"Edward what are you doing here."  
"I was just passing."  
"Well I'm on my way out so you've had a wasted journey."  
"Where you off to."  
"Supermarket now if you don't mind I have a bus to catch."  
"Hope in I'll give you a lift."  
"No thanks."  
"Come on, I'll take you and help you with your shopping."  
"I'll be fine I've managed for the last 7 years."  
"Well you don't have to do it on your own anymore. Come on let me give you lift please."  
"OK." Serena said as she walked around the car and got in. As they started to drive away. Bernie started her car and followed them. 

Bernie pulled up a few spaces away from them. And watched them as they went to get a trolley. She got out of her car and followed them in the supermarket.  
"Better get some of these Holly loves them. Serena said as she picked up some Harribos.  
"I don't know much about Holly do I."  
"You should have stuck around then shouldn't you."  
"I guess so. But I want to make it up the kids and to you."  
"Edward we have been through this. I don't want to get back with you."  
"Well I want to get back with you. I love you Serena I always have."  
"This is not the time or the place Edward."  
"This is the perfect time and place." He said as he grabbed Serena's arm.  
"Let go of me Edward. Your hurting me."  
"I will let go of you you finally take me back." 

"Let her go NOW." Bernie said as she appeared round the corner of the aisle.  
"Bernie." Serena smiled.  
"This is none of your business now get lost."  
"I think you'll find it is my business. So I'll tell you once more. Get your hands off the woman I love."  
"So this is the woman you have been seeing is it Serena."  
"Yes." She said breathlessly as she smiled at Bernie.  
"You get off her now."  
"Is everything alright madam." A big security guard said as she walked down the aisle.  
"No this man is harassing my girlfriend and he won't let go of her."  
"Right your coming with me." He said as she grabbed Edward and pulled him off of Serena.  
"Are you alright baby." Bernie said a she grabbed Serena and hugged her.  
"I'm so glad you were here." She cried. "I thought he was going to hurt me."  
"No one is ever going to hurt while I'm around i promise."  
"Are you going to stick around. Because I miss you so much and I know the kids miss you."  
"I'm not going anywhere beautiful. I am never leave you again. I love you Serena."  
"And I love you I always have and I always will." Serena put her lips to Bernie as they kissed each other lovingly.  
"I'm sorry I didn't believe you over mum."  
"It's OK."  
"It's not OK I should have known you would forget about me that quickly."  
"I could never forget about you. Not ever."  
"Let's do the rest of your shopping and go back to yours shall we."  
"Yes please." 


	21. Chapter 21

"The kids will be so glad to see you when they come in from school." Serena said as they laid facing each other in Serena's bed. "Holly has missed you loads. She even said she wasn't going to school today because she needed to see you."  
"I missed them too."  
"Please don't leave me again."  
"I won't. You and the kids are stuck with me now."  
"Good. I want to be with you for the rest of my life. I love you." Serena cried as she held Bernie tighter.  
"I love you too. You and the kids are the best things that has ever happened to me. I am never letting you go."  
"I wish we could stay like this but the kids will be home from school soon."  
"Yep we better move."  
"I'm just going to go jump in the shower." Serena said as she kissed Bernie again before getting out of bed. She could feel Bernie’s eyes on her as she grabbed her clothes. "Are you eyeing me up."  
"I sure am. You are so sexy."  
"So are you. Do you want to join me in the shower."  
"I thought you were never going to ask." Bernie said as she jumped out of bed. 

"MUM." Lewis shouted as they came home from school.  
"In the lounge."  
"BERNIE." Holly said excitedly as she ran into Bernie’s arms. "What are you doing here."  
"Well me and your mum are back together."  
"For how long." Lewis said.  
"For good Lewis." Serena smiled.  
"You won't leave us or mum again."  
"Never."  
"This is fantastic." Lewis said as he threw his arms around Serena and Bernie together.  
"I take it you are both happy." Serena laughed.  
"Yes we are. Are you happy mum."  
"Very happy Holly."  
"Right Holly come on we need to get changed before dad comes for us."  
"I told you on the way home I don't want to go with him. Tell him mum I don't have to go if I don't want to do I."  
"Actually none of you are going."  
"Why not."  
"Because there was an incident today and your dad tried to hurt me because I didn't want to get back together with him."  
"He did what." Lewis said angrily.  
"He hurt me."  
"He hurt you."Serena nodded." I'll kill him. "Lewis said as she ran out of the door.  
"LEWIS." Serena shouted.  
"I'll go get him." Bernie said as she ran after him. 

"LEWIS WAIT I'M NOT AS YOUNG AS YOU" Bernie shouted as she finally caught up with him. "Come back inside please."  
"No I'm going to find him and hurt him like he hurt my mum." he said with rewards in his eyes.  
"And then you'll get into trouble you don't want that do you."  
"It'll be worth it."  
"And do you think your mum will want that do you."  
"Probably not. But I'm the man of the house, it's my job to keep my mum and Holly safe."  
"From now on it's my job to keep you all safe. I promise you I won't let anyone hurt you,Holly or your mum ever again. I love you all so much. I couldn't love you and Holly more if I'd given birth to you myself." Bernie said with tears running down her cheeks.  
"I love you too." Lewis pulled Bernie to him and hugged her tightly. "Please don't ever leave us again."  
"I won't mate I promise. Let's go back inside now eh.  
"Yes. Shall I race you."  
"Your joking aren't you i'm bloody knackered now." they both laughed as they walked back to the house. 

"Have you got him." Serena said panicking as Bernie walked in the door.  
"I've got him don't worry.  
"Oh Lewis." Lewis ran into Serena's waiting arms as she held him close. "Don't ever do that again. I don't want you getting into trouble for him. He's not worth it darling."  
"I've let you down I'm sorry." he sobbed.  
"Look at me." Serena said as held his face in her hands. "You could never let me down." Serena reached out and took Holly's hand as well. "I am so proud of both of you. I don't know what I would do with you two. Your my world and you always have been. Ever since I first clapped eyes on you both. It doesn't matter how old you are, you will always be my babies and I will always be her for you. "  
"I love you mum."  
"I love you too Lewis."  
"And me I love you too mum."  
"And I love you baby."  
"And I love all three of you." Bernie said as she wrapped her arms around all of them.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People.may find this chapter upsetting

"Holly if you've finished your breakfast go up and clean your teeth please darling.” Serena said as they sat round the table the next morning.  
“Ok mum.”  
“I’ll give these two a lift to school on my way to work.” Bernie said as she came into the kitchen and took a slice of toast off the table.  
“Are you sure i don’t want you to make yourself late.”  
“I’m a Clinical Lead i dont keep a timesheet.”  
“Show off.” Serena laughed as Bernie kissed her gently.  
“Get a room you two.” Lewis smiled as he came into the kitchen.  
“We don’t need a room we have got a whole house smart arse.” Serena said as she kissed Lewis on the cheek. “Right have you two got everything.”  
“Yes mum.”  
“Ok Bernie is going to drop you off at school today.”  
“Great can i sit in the front.”  
“Yes Lewis come on let's go.”  
“Have a good day you three.” Serena said as she hugged and kissed them all. “I love you.”  
“Love you mum.”  
“See you later. I love you gorgeous.”  
“And i love you.” Serena kissed Bernie again before she left with the kids.

“Relight my fire your love is my only desire.  
Relight my fire cause i need your love.” Serena sang along to the radio as she cleaned the house. Time for a fag break i think she thought to herself as she turned the radio down picked the two cups up that was on coffee table and went into the kitchen.  
“Hello Serena.”  
“Edward.” she said as she dropped the cups and they smashed on the floor.  
“You really shouldn't leave your door unlocked anyone could just walk in.”  
“Anyone just did. What are you doing here Edward.”  
“I've come to take what belongs to me.”  
“There is nothing here that belongs to you.”  
“Yes there is” Edward snarled as she walked closer to Serena. “You.”  
“I don’t belong to you Edward.” Serena said nervously as she tried to back away.  
“The day you said i do was the day you became mine. Till death us do part remember.” he said as she picked up a knife off the draining board.  
“Edward put the knife down please.”  
“Then take me back.”  
“I can’t take you back.”  
“Why.”  
“Because I don't love you Edward.”

“I suppose your going to tell me you are in love with that woman are you.”  
“Her name is Bernie and yes i am im in love with her. And the kids love her.”  
“I don’t want my kids having anything to do with her.”  
“Your kids your kids you haven't seen them for over 7 years and you think you can just waltz back as if nothing has happened. They are my kids and your never going to see them again.  
“Is that right.” Edward said as he chucked the knife in the sink grabbed Serena and put his arm around her neck tightly.”The only person the kids are never going to see again is you.”  
“Edward please you're hurting me.” she sobbed.  
“Begging now are you how sweet.”  
“I can't breath Edward.”  
“That's the whole idea.”  
“I can’t leave my kids Edward.”  
“Your not going to know about it are you.”  
“I love my kids please don’t hurt me.”  
"Come on." He said as dragged Serena to the front door. "Don't make a single noise when we get out here ok me." Serena nodded as tears rolled down her face. Edward shoved her in the back seat of the car.  
"HELP ME." Serena shouted as Edward shut the car door and got into the driver's seat.  
"I told you not to make a noise didn't I." He said angrily. "Take one last look at your little house. Because it's the last time you will ever see it."  
"No Edward."  
"SHUT UP." 

"Can I get some help out here please." A man said as she ran o to AAU.  
"What up mate." Fletch said.  
"I was outside having a cigarette when a car pulled up and chucked a women out and drove off."  
"Raf come with me where needed outside. Has she got any signed of injuries."  
"She is black and blue I don't even think she's breathing. My wife is outside with her." The man said as they ran outside to the entrance where a crowd of people had gathered.  
"Alright let us through please. Its alright my love helps here." Raf said as she checked her pulse.  
"Pulse is very slow Fletch we need to get her inside ASAP. Fletch."  
"Raf look at her. I'm sure it's Serena."  
"Serana Bernie’s Serena."  
"Yes."  
"Let's go." Raf said as they ran down the corridor to AAU.  
"Right what have we got Raf."  
"You can't treat this patient Bernie."  
"Why not." Raf gestured to patient on the trolley with his head. "No no SERENA." </


	23. Chapter 23

"Baby who's done this to you. Bernie cried.  
"We need to to get her straight to theatre Bernie." Raf said.  
"Let's go."  
"Not you Bernie you can't operate on her."  
"I am going with her."  
"No your not." Henrik said as he pushed the trolley through the theatre door.  
"Come on Bernie. Let's go wait in your office. Lou said  
"I don't want to I want to be there with my girlfriend." Bernie cried.  
"You know you can't, come on."  
"OK."  
"Do you want me to get you anything."  
"Yes get me Serena."  
"I wish I could. Do you need me to call the kids schools."  
"Please. Tell Lewis to come straight to AAU he knows where it is."  
"I'll go do that now." Lou said as she went out of the office. Bernie looked to see if the coast was clear and she went through the theatre doors. 

"Henrik what's happening." She said as she pressed the button so he could hear her.  
"Go away Miss Wolfe."  
"Please save her I can't lose her." She sobbed.  
"I will try my best now please leave."  
"I love you Serena don't leave me or the kids."  
"Bernie come on you know you can't stay here."  
"Alright am going." Bernie snapped said as she was led outside and went back into the office.  
"I have rang the both schools and they are going to let them out now."  
"OK thanks. This is driving me mad I need to know what's going on in there. You go back to work Lou I'll be OK the kids will be here soon."  
"Are you sure."  
"Yeah go on." 

"Where's Bernie we got told to come here." Lewis said as she Holly turned up.  
"Lewis, Holly." Bernie said as she came out of the office and hugged them both.  
"What have we had to come here for."  
"Come with me in the office and I'll tell you what I know."  
"What's going on Bernie." Lewis said as they sat down on the sofa.  
"It's your mum she has been hurt. Henrik is operating on her right now."  
"Hurt how."  
"I don't know, she has been badly beaten up by the looks of things."  
"Beaten up by who. Dad's done this hasn't he."  
"We don't know."  
"I do. I want to see her."  
"So do I but we can't not yet."  
"Is mum going to die. Holly said sadly.  
"No she isn't Holly. She promised she would never leave us."  
"I want my mum." Holly cried.  
"I know you do sweetheart we all do." Bernie put her arms around Holly and held her close. 

"Bernie." Henrik said as she came into the office.  
"Henrik is she alright."  
"We are just getting her comfortable in one of the side rooms. We have put her in an induced coma for a few days then we will try waking her up."  
"Can we see our mum please."  
"I get someone to come for you once we have got her sorted OK."  
"Thank you Henrik."  
"She's not out of the woods yet by any means." He said as he walked away.  
"What does he mean by that."  
"Holly said.  
"He means she could die doesn't he Bernie."  
"Yes Lewis he does." 


	24. Chapter 24

As all three of them walked to the side room Lewis looked through the glass in the door and stopped dead.  
"Lewis."  
"I don't think I can go in there Bernie."  
"Nobody is making you. If you don't want to go in you can go back and sit in my office."  
"I have to be brave don't I. If it was the other way round mum wouldn't leave my side would she."  
"No love she wouldn't. Shall we go in."  
"Yes." Lewis said as she turned the handle and opened the door. He walked up to Serena and sat down on the chair beside her. "Can I hold her hand."  
"Of course you can just be gentle."  
"I will." he said as lifted Serena's hand and put it in his.  
"Mummy. Holly cried." It doesn't look like her. "  
"That's because of all the bruises on her face Holly. They will go as she gets better won't they Bernie."  
"Yes love." She said as she choked back her tears.  
"Hurry up and get better mum. You promised you wouldn't leave us." Lewis cried as he rested his head gently on Serena's. "We were all so happy this morning and now look at us."  
"I know mate. We will be happy again your mum is fighter."  
"I love you mummy." Holly said as she kissed Serena's hand. "Wake up please." 

"Bernie there is someone here to see you." Fletch said as he entered the room.  
"Hello darling." Edith said.  
"Mum what are you doing here I told you not to come." Bernie said as she stepped outside the room.  
"I had to come."  
"Why to see if she dies."  
"No I wouldn't want that. I just wanted to be there for you and the kids."  
"You have never shown an interest in the kids before why now."  
"Because no child should have to see their mum like that darling. Let us be here for you all."  
"Your mum wants to do this love." Jack said.  
"OK but you say one wrong thing and your out."  
"Don't worry I won't." 

"What are you doing here you hate my mum." Holly said as they entered the room.  
"I just want to help."  
"Holly don't be so rude." Lewis said. "Hello Mr and Mrs Wolfe."  
"Hello love."  
"Hi mate." Jack said as he walked over to Lewis and put his hand on his shoulder. "Shall me you and Holly go and get a hot chocolate and some cake."  
"Yes please. Come on Holly."  
"Thanks dad."  
"No problem come on kids let's go." 

"Serena it's me." Bernie said as she sat down and kissed Serena on the head. "You have to fight this darling. I can't lose you."  
"I'm sorry Bernie. For how I treated her."  
"Well hopefully you will be able to apologise to her when she wakes up."  
"I will I promise. Do you know who might have done this."  
"I have a pretty good idea. And I am going to make him pay for what he has done."  
"And then you will get into trouble. Serena and the kids will need you."  
"I need them too mum. I need Serena. I need her to open her eyes and for her to tell me that she loves me again." Bernie sobbed as Edith wrapped her arms around her daughter.  
"She will you'll see."  
"I don't think she will mum. Look at her she looks so helpless and there is nothing I can to help her."  
"You just been here is helping her."  
"Serena wake up gorgeous. I need you. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me. Please don't leave." She cried as she rested her head on Serena's hand.


	25. Chapter 25

Is that cake good Holly." Jack said as they sat in pulses.  
"Yes thank you it delicious."  
"Good."  
"Carrot cake is hers and mum's favourite." Lewis said as he put his head down.  
"I know your worried about your mum but from what I have heard about your mum she is a fighter. She has brought you and Holly up on her own and from what I seen she has done a bloody good job. You two are great kids.Your mum is gonna get through this Lewis. "  
"I hope so because I can't lose her. She isn't just my mum she is my best friend Jack."  
"I know she is mate."  
"Everything was going great. Mum and Bernie were back together and we were all going to be a family."  
"Your still going to be a family Holly. We have to think positively. Can you both do that."  
"Yes." They both said together as Jack took both their hands in his as they walked back to AAU. 

"Is there any change." Jack said as they walked back into the room.  
"No. Have you had some cake." Bernie smiled.  
"Yes i had mine and your favourite mum carrot cake. Mummy wake up please." Holly cried. "I need you." Edith went over to Holly and wrapped her arms around her.  
"Why don't me and dad take the kids back to ours for tonight. They have been here all day and they are looking tired now."  
"Are you sure."  
"Absolutely."  
"kids would that be alright with you if you stayed with mum and dad."  
"I guess so. Are you going to stay with mum."  
"Yes mate I won't leave her don't worry."  
"OK night mum we'll be back tomorrow. I love you." Lewis whispered in Serena's ear and kissed her on the cheek.  
"Night mummy I hope you wake up tomorrow. I miss you."  
"See you tomorrow guys I love you both loads." Bernie said as she hugged them goodbye.  
"Love you too. Bye."  
"Just me and you now baby." Bernie said as she sat back down and out her head on the bed. 

"Are you comfy there Holly. Edith said as she tucked Holly up in bed.  
"Yes can you sing to me please."  
"Sing to you."  
"Yes my mum always sings me song before I go to sleep."  
"I haven't got a very good singing voice.  
"It doesn't matter."  
"What song does your mum usually sing to you."  
"Morningtown Ride do you it."  
"Your in luck because I do."  
"Will you sing it for me then please."  
"OK right are you ready." Edith said as she cleared her throat.  
"Ready."  
"Train whistle blowin  
Makes a sleepy noise  
Underneath the blankets  
Go all all the girls and boys. 

Rockin rollin ridin  
Out along the bay  
All bound for morningtown  
Many miles away. 

"Was that OK."  
"Yes thank you. Will you lay down with me for a bit please."  
"Does your mum do that too."  
"Yes when I can't sleep."  
"OK then." Edith said as she laid down beside her and Holly snuggled up to her.  
"Did you used to do this with Bernie when you put her to bed."  
"No love I didn't."  
"Why not."  
"I don't know sweetheart."  
"Edith."  
"Yes love."  
"I miss my mum."  
"I know you darling. I know you do." 


	26. Chapter 26

4 days later  
"You really should go home for a few hours and get some sleep." Edith said as they say beside Serena's bed.  
"I'm not leaving her mum. Anyway, I managed a few hours in the chair. Are the kids alright with dad."  
"Yes fine he's taken them out for the day to try and take their mind off things."  
"Have they said anything to you about Serena."  
"Just that they miss her and they want her to wake up. They have been asking who will take care of them if Serena doesn't pull through."  
"That's not going to happen she is going to get through this."  
"But what if she doesn't love you have to think about it."  
"Them I will take care of them."  
"What if Serena's mum and dad wants them."  
"Do you see them here mum. They can't even be bothered to come and she there own daughter. Never mind be interested in the kids. Anyway, I won't let anyone take them kids away from me. I love them."  
"I know you do and they love you too." 

"Hi Henrik." Bernie said as she walked into the room.  
"Bernie. As you know we did another CT Scan on Serena last night and the results are good. Do we are going to try and wake Serena up."  
"Now."  
"Now."  
"Thank god did you hear that Serena there going to wake you up so we can see each other again."  
"Bernie you of all people should know that she still might not wake up immediately. And if she shows any signs of struggling we will have to put her back under again."  
"I know but I'm living in hope."  
Bernie looked on as Henrik and Raf tried to bring Serena out of her coma. When they were removing the tube from her throat she started giping.  
"Alright Serena it's alright its Henrik and Raf Bernie’s friends."  
"Baby it's alright just try and relax. Bernie said as she took her hand.  
"She's disorientated." Raf said as Serena started thrashing about in bed letting go of Bernie’s hand.  
"Hardly surprising after what she has been through is it." Edith snapped.  
"Mum please. Serena it's alright your in hospital am here Bernie’s here." Bernie held Serena's hand again as she tried to calm her down the best she could. "That's its Baby nice deep breaths." 

"Ed Ed." Serena croaked when she finally settled down.  
"Edward did Edward do this to you Serena." Serena nodded gently as a tear ran down her cheek.  
"I'll ring the police and tell them. They have been ringing all the time for a statement."  
"She isn't in any fit state to be giving statements."  
"But they need to know she's awake." Raf said as he left the room.  
"All her vital signs are looking good." Henrik said. I'll leave you alone and come back in while to do her obs again. "  
"Thank you. Hello gorgeous I have missed you." Bernie cried. Serena smiled as she opened her mouth and pointed to it.  
"Dry."  
"Here sweetheart have a little drink." Bernie said as she lifted a glass to Serena's lips.  
"My Baby's." She croaked.  
"There OK they are with my dad. Do you want to see them." Serena nodded as she squeezed Bernie’s hand. "Mum will you ring dad and tell him to bring the kids in please."  
"Of course I can." Edith said as she left the room. 

"Hates me." Serena said as she pointed to the door.  
"Not anymore she doesn't. In fact she has been marvelous while you have been in here. The kids have even been sleeping at there house."  
"You too."  
"No I haven't left your side since you were brought here."  
"Why."  
"Because I love you that's why." Serena smiled at Bernie as Edith walked back into the room.  
"The kids will be here in about half an hour."  
"OK."  
"Serena I am so sorry for the way I treated you. I got you so wrong."  
"It's OK."  
"No it's not. It's unforgivable they way I treated you. And you are most definitely none of them things I called you. I have learnt so much about you from your children these past few days. You are an amazing mum and amazing woman Serena. Can we start again please."Edith said as he and Serena both had tears rolling down their face.  
"Yes." Serena said as she reached out for Edith's hand which she accepted with a smile.


	27. Chapter 27

"Mum." Lewis and Holly said as excitedly as they ran into the room.  
"She's asleep you said she was awake. Holly said as she started to cry.  
"She has been awake darling but she is tired she will wake up again soon."  
"How can she be tired she had been asleep for days."  
"It's like when you have 9 hours sleep a night Holly and then when mum goes to wake you up for school you say that your still tired. Isn't it Bernie."  
"Something like that. But you have to remember that your mums body has been through a lot of trauma. So she does need lots of rest. Your just going to have to be vee patient with her OK."  
"We will." Holly said with teary eyes. 

"My babies." Serena said a little while later as she opened her eyes.  
"Mummy." Holly said as Serena held out her arms for a hug. "I've missed you mum." She cried.  
"It's OK sweetheart. Lewis come here my darling." Lewis hugged Serena and cried into her shoulder. Serena had a child in each arm as she cried and kept kissing them both.  
"I've been so scared mum. I thought I had lost you." Lewis sobbed as she struggled to get his words out.  
"Your not going to lose me I promised you didn't i."  
"Yes but seeing you just laying there with all the tubes it was scary."  
"Am sorry sweetheart."  
"Can you come home now mummy."  
"I don't think so, at least not yet. Soon I hope." 

"Dad did this to you didn't he mum." Lewis said as he looked up at Serena.  
"Yes he did."  
"I knew it." Lewis said angrily as she started to pace the room.  
"Lewis calm down mate." Jack said as he turned Lewis to face him.  
"Calm down I can't calm down, look what he did to my mum Jack. We could have lost her. I am going to make him pay for what he has done."  
"Lewis don't come here please." Serena cried. "You have to let the police do there job. They will find him. I don't want you getting yourself into trouble for him. He isn't worth it."  
"But I am a part of him aren't I."  
"You are nothing like him. You are kind and gentle and I know you could never hurt anyone. You are my little boy. And you always will be."  
"I just love you so much mum."  
"I know you do and I love you more than you will ever know. You and Holly are my entire world. You always have been and you always will be. I need you to promise me that you will let the police find your dad. Promise me Lewis.  
"I promise. And he isn't my dad not anymore." Lewis said as she buried his head into Serena's neck. 

A few hours later after the police had been and taken a statement from Serena. Serena started to feel sleepy again.  
"I think it's time we left your mum to rest now kids." Edith said.  
"Are you sure your OK with looking after them."  
"Of course we are they are as good as gold. Holly even likes my singing."  
"Your singing to her."  
"Yes when she goes so bed just like you do."  
"Thank you."  
"It's OK you will soon be back home and singing to her again."  
"Come here you two and give me a hug." The kids both gave Serena a hug and told her that they loved her before they left. "You should go home and get some proper sleep."  
"I'm OK."  
"You need sleep and a proper meal inside of you."  
"I don't want to leave you."  
"I'm only going to be sleeping anyway. Go on go get some rest."  
"If you're sure. I'll be back tomorrow."  
"You better be." Serena said as Bernie hugged her. Then put Serena's face gently into her hands.  
"I love you. You know that don't you."  
"I know you do. And I love you so much. Now give me kiss and go get some sleep." Serena smiled as Bernie pecked her on the lips. "Is that all I'm getting." Serena said as she pulled Bernie to her and kissed her properly. "That's better."  
"I'll see you tomorrow."  
"I'm not going anywhere."  
"You better not. Bye."Bernie said as she went to the door. She looked back round to Serena again before she left and smiled. As she walked out the door tears began to fall down Serena's face as she cried herself to sleep. 


	28. Chapter 28

"Bernie can I go out and play football with James for a bit before it gets dark please." Lewis said as she stood at the lounge door.  
"Cause you can. Do you want me to drive you there."  
"No it's OK I'll walk."  
"OK but ring me if you want me to pick you up."  
"Will do."  
"What's Holly up to."  
"She's baking with your mum in the kitchen."  
"Righto have fun seen you later."  
"See you." Bernie said as she laid back down on the sofa and closed her eyes.  
"Bernie here taste these cupcakes I have made." Holly said as she ran in.  
"Mmm thank you they look nice sweetheart." Bernie said as she took a bite.  
"Do they taste nice."  
"Beautiful."  
"I'm going to put some in a box and take them for mummy tomorrow. Do you think she will like them."  
"I think she will love them."  
"Holly come on love lets let Bernie get some rest." Edith said.  
"OK."  
"Thank mum."  
"No problem get some sleep."  
Edith said as she shut the door and Bernie laid down and closed her eyes on more time. 

"Lewis is late I thought you said he was to come back before it gets dark." Jack said.  
"I'll give him a ring." Bernie said as she picked up her phone.  
"Hello."  
"Lewis where are it's getting dark outside."  
"Am just finishing watching this film them James dad is going to give me a lift back is that alright."  
"Yes OK. Shall we save you some dinner."  
"Yes please."  
"Lewis just don't be too long alright."  
"I won't bye."  
"Bye love."  
"Well where is here."  
"Just watching a film he's OK dad he is getting a lift back. He said save him some dinner."  
"OK then let's eat." Jack said as they all sat down at the table. 

"Lewis are you sure this is such a good idea." James said as he walked fast to try and keep up with him.  
"You said you would help me. If you want to back out then i suggest you go home now."  
"Come on then let's do this.  
"Thank you." Lewis said as he walked up the steps.  
"There's a light on so someone must be in Lewis." James said as Lewis started banging on the door.  
"COME ON OPEN THE DOOR NOW." Lewis shouted as he kicked the door hard.  
"Lewis look the window."  
"What's up darent you open the door to me."  
"Go away son." Edward said as she stuck his out of the window.  
"I'm no son of yours. GET OUT OF THE FUCKING HOUSE."  
"I'll call the police Lewis."  
"Good call them and you will get arrested. There looking for you anyway."  
"Why didn't you just tell then where I live."  
"Because I am going to make you pay for what you did to my mum."  
"She deserved it."  
"Deserved it. No one deserves what you did to my mum only you. And that's what you are going to get." Lewis said as he walked closer to the window. 

"Don't come any closer Lewis."  
"Orr look at him James I think he scared. Now you know how my mum felt. When you beat her black and blue."  
"You haven't got the guts to hurt me your 14 years old your not a man."  
"I'm more of a man than you. Because a man who hits a woman is no man at all. You could have killed my mum. She had to have an emergency operation. They put her in a coma for 5 days with tubes coming out of her. She was hooked up to a load of machines to help her breath. You made a mess of her beautiful face."Lewis said as he started to cry.  
"You always were a mummy's boy."  
"I would rather be a mummy's boy then a daddy's boy. My mum is worth ten of you. Now open this door." Lewis said as he picked up a large brick from the garden. He was just about to throw it at Edward when he heard.  
"LEWIS CAMPBELL PUT THAT DOWN NOW." Bernie shouted as stood at the gate. 


	29. Chapter 29

"Go away Bernie this has nothing to do with you." Lewis said as he turned back round to face Edward.   
"It has everything to do with me. I am in charge of you till your mum gets out of hospital."   
"And if it wasn't for him she wouldn't be in the hospital. She would be at home with us her family."   
"I'm your family." Edward said.   
"SHUT UP YOU. Your no family of mine. I wish you were dead."   
"Lewis come on love put the brick down please. Bernie said as she walked closer to him."   
"No I am going to do to him what he did to my mum."   
"He isn't worth it."   
"But my mum is. He nearly took her away from me." he sobbed.   
"Think about your mum."   
"I am thinking about her."   
"You promised her you wouldn't go after him but here you are."   
"I have to do something Bernie. I have to look out for my mum. I let her down but I will never let her down again."   
"You haven't let her down. But I can tell you now when she finds out about this she isn't going to be happy is she."   
"Probably not. Just tell me what to do Bernie." Lewis said as he sank to his knees sobbing.   
"Come here it's alright everything's going to be alright." Bernie said as she wrapped Lewis up in her arms.   
"I'm so sorry."   
"I know you are. Look the police are here now." 

"Here in there he's too scared to come out." Lewis said to the policeman.   
"He has no choice now buddy. Mr Campbell open this door now." Edward open the door and the police handcuffed him. "Edward Campbell I am arresting you on the suspicion of attempted murder. You don't have to say anything. But anything you do say may be taken down as evidence. No you understand?" Edward nodded as the police led him down the drive.   
"Hopefully they lock you up for a long time. Because if you ever so much as look as Serena or the kids again I will kill you myself." Bernie said as she got up into Edwards face.   
"Your welcome to them all 3 of them."   
"Come on you get in mind your head." The policeman said. "Tell Mrs Campbell we'll be in touch."   
"I will thank you. Come on let's get you lads in home. Hop in James."   
"Thanks."   
"James messaged you off my phones didn't he."  
"He did he was worried about you. Don't be angry with him he was just looking out for you."   
"I won't. Thank you for being here."   
"I will always be here for you. I love you Lewis."   
"I love you too Bernie." Lewis cried as she hugged Bernie.   
"Come on, let's go home."   
"Yes let's." 

After they dropped James off at home they drove back to Bernie mum and dad's.   
"Do we have to tell what happened tonight." Lewis said as they pulled up outside the house.   
"I think she has a right to know don't you."   
"She will hit the roof."   
"Properly but I think it will be better if you just told her."   
"Can't you tell her."   
"Either way you are going to get a bollocking. So it's best you tell her. We'll go first thing in the morning and get it over with OK."   
"Just me and you though."   
"Just me and you. Are you hungry."   
"Starving."   
"Come on, let's go get some food into you." Bernie said as they got out of the car and walked in the front door.   
"Thank god for that. You've got him." Jack said as she gave him a hug. "We have been worried since Bernie got that text."   
"Am sorry I worried you all."   
"Your back now safe that's all that matters." Edith said.   
"Am hungry."   
"Come on Lewis I'll warm your dinner up for you."   
"Thank dad." 

"Sit yourself down mate." Jack said as the went into the kitchen. "Do you want a drink."   
"I'd love a cup of tea please am freezing."   
"Coming right up." Jack gave Lewis his drink and his dinner and sat down beside him. "What did you hope to achieve by doing that tonight Lewis."   
"I just wanted payback for mum. I wanted to hurt him like he hurt her."   
"And what do you think would have happened if you had hurt him."   
"I would have been in trouble with the police."   
"Exactly. You wouldn't want your mum to have to come and see you in a young offender's institute now would you. Because that's where you would have ended up."   
"I know. And I wouldn't want that for mum or me. I couldn't stand not seeing mum everyday. She's my world Jack." Lewis sobbed.   
"I know she is mate. I know she is."


	30. Chapter 30

"Do we really have to do this Bernie." Lewis said as they got to the doors of AAU.  
"You need to get this over and done with Lewis. Come on." Bernie said as she put one arm on his shoulder and led him through the door.  
"Hello you've just missed the police."  
"Have we."  
"Yes they have arrested Edward last night at his house. But then you'd know all about that wouldn't you. Because you were both there." Serena said as she sat up slowly in bed.  
"Serena I can explain."  
"No Bernie I'll do it. Bernie didn't know I was going there. I lied to her about where I was." Lewis said as he walked closer to the bed. "I went round there with James."  
"Why."  
"I suppose you want the truth."  
"Oh I want the truth."  
"I wanted to hurt him like he hurt you."  
"Even though I specifically told you not go after him."  
"I had to do something mum."  
"If you wanted to do something you should have just told police where to find him."  
"I wanted him to feel as scared as you must have been. So I picked up a brick out of his garden."  
"And."  
"I was going to hit him over the head with hit. But Bernie turned up and stopped me."  
"Thank god she did. What the hell did you think you were playing at Lewis. You could have got into a lot of trouble."  
"I don't care. It's all my fault. I should have protected you better.  
"It isn't your place to protect me." Serena said angrily as her voice was starting to raise

"YOUR MY MUM." he shouted. "If he had hurt me or Holly you would have gone after him. And don't tell me you wouldn't have done the same as me cause I know you would. I know I have let you down. And maybe I shouldn't have gone after him" Lewis said as he started to get choked up. "But I will always protect you. You're my world mum." Serena reached out her arms as she held Lewis tightly. "I'm so sorry mum" he sobbed into her neck"Please don't hate me."  
"I could never hate you. Your my son. I love you." Serena put Lewis face in her hands. "This stops now Lewis. The police have him now. And no matter what happens you stay away from him. Do u make myself clear Lewis."  
"Yes mum."  
"Good. Now if you want to make yourself useful go and get me a decent coffee."  
"OK."  
"Here Lewis." Bernie said as she gave him some money. "Get me one too and get something for yourself."  
"Thanks I won't be long." Lewis smiled as he left the room. 

"I can't believe he went round there." sighed as she laid back in bed  
"Did the police say anything about Lewis."  
"No they just say you and him were there."  
"Well Edward can't have said anything then."  
"No."  
"Are you angry with me Serena."  
"No of course not. I'm just fed up with being here. I want to be with you and kids. Not stuck in here.  
"Do you want a hug." Bernie smiled.  
"I'd love one. Bernie stood up and wrapped Serena in her arms.  
"I'm sorry I didn't keep a closer eye on him. When he told me he was at James that's where I thought he was."  
"Don't worry. You have to be one step ahead of kids Bernie. You'll soon find that out."  
"I beginning to."

"What's Hope doing. Why hasn't she come with you."  
"I thought best me and Lewis came by ourselves today."  
"Is she alright."  
"Yes she's fine. Her and me mother are joined at the hip at the minute. It's like me and my shadow."  
"Really." Serena said as she looked away.  
"What's wrong."  
"Nothing. Bring her tomorrow will you I want to see her."  
"OK."  
"You can go now I'm getting tired."  
"What about your coffee."  
"I'm not thirsty anymore." She said as she laid back down in bed and closed her eyes.  
"I'll see you tomorrow then." Bernie said as she opened the door but Serena didn't answer her. So she turned around and walked away. 


	31. Chapter 31

"Are you alright love." Edith asked Bernie as she walked in the lounge and sat down.   
"I'm just thinking about Serena."  
"Am sure she will be home soon."   
"I hope so because spending time away from the kids is driving her crazy. She didn't look impressed when I told her you and Holly were joined at the hip lately."   
"I'm not surprised. What did you tell her that for."   
"Because you are. You two are as thick as thieves."   
"Serena has never spent a day away from them kids since the days they were born has she."   
"No."   
"And it's clear for all to see how close a bond she has with both of them. Then this terrible thing has happened to her that has taken her away from her kids. It must be hard enough for her without you telling telling her that her daughter has practically forgotten about her."  
"I didn't say she's forgotten her."   
"You might as well have done. That's how Serena will be seeing it. Holly is Serena's baby Bernie. The only woman she thinks Holly should be joined at the hip with is her."   
"I never thought of it like that. Am going back through and talk to her."   
"OK, why don't you take Holly with you."   
"Good idea. Holly get your shoes on sweetheart." Bernie said as she left the lounge. 

"Mummy." Hope said as she ran into the room and straight into Serena's arms.   
"Hello baby. What are you doing here. Visitings finished."   
"Bernie brought me."   
"Thank you. Serena mouthed to Bernie as she stood at the door.   
"We made some bins for you the other day. But we ate them. So we made some more today. So I brought you some."   
"Wow they look gorgeous. Thank you I will have one of them later with a cuppa. Are you going to sit down or are you just going to stand there." Bernie walked to the chair next to Serena and sat down. Serena reached out and took Bernie’s hand in hers.   
"I sorry for snapping at you earlier I shouldn't have. I don't know what I would have done if it wasn't for you and your parents."   
"I will always be here for you and the kids. I love you all."   
"And we love you a lot." 

"We better be going soon they only let me in for a while." Bernie said as she squeezed Serena's hand.   
"You better you don't want to be getting in trouble with your boss."   
"I'll see you tomorrow."  
"You better." Bernie leaned down and kissed Serena when there was a knock at the door.   
"Is it ok to come in." A policeman said.   
"Of course I was just leaving."   
"You need to hear this too as you looking after him while Mrs Campbell is here."   
"What's going on." Serana said.   
"Mr Campbell has put in a complaint against your son. We are going to have to take him to the station. To get a statement from him."   
"No this is ridiculous. My son didn't do anything."   
"Mr Campbell said he would have done if Miss Wolfe hadn't hadn't have stopped him. Where is Lewis."   
"He's at my parents house."   
"Then we will come with you and take him in."   
"I'm coming with you." Serena said as she got out of bed. Bernie go and discharge me."  
"Serena you stay here i'll go with him."   
"No I want to be with him. Go and discharge me please."   
"If that's what you want."   
"It is." Serena said. "could you two wait outside whole I get changed please."  
"Yes certainly." The policeman said.   
Holly helped Serena to get changed. As she was getting dressed she could feel her hands shaking. There is no way they are sending my son anyway she thought to herself.


	32. Chapter 32

"Mum what are you doing here." Lewis said as they walked into the house.  
"I have discharged myself."  
"Why would you do that. You aren't better yet."  
"Well some things are more important."  
"What are they doing here." "The police want a word with you Lewis. Edward wants to press charges against you." Serena said as she reached out and took her son in her arms.  
"I didn't touch him mum I swear." he cried as he clung onto Serena.  
"I know you didn't my love."  
"Come on Lewis were going to have to take you down to the station lad."  
"Mum please don't let me go there on my own."  
"I'm coming with you. I won't leave you." 

"Jack there going to send me to prison aren't they."  
"No because we won't let them. We'll get you the best lawyers that money can buy." Jack said with tears down his face as he held Lewis's face in his hands. "I love you buddy."  
"I love you too." He sobbed as they hugged.  
"We have to get going."  
"Come on love let's get this over and done with."  
"Do you want to sit in the back with Lewis or would you be better sitting in the front with your injuries." The policeman said as they got to the car.  
"I'll sit in the back with my son." She snapped as they both got in. Once they were in the car Lewis snuggled straight up to Serena.  
"I'm scared mum."  
"You and me both sweetheart."  
"Don't let them take me away from you mum."  
"I'll try my best Lewis." 

The rest of the journey to the hospital was quiet except for the sound of Lewis sobbing in the back.  
"Come on lad let's be having you."  
"No I'm not leaving my mum." he cried as clung on Serena.  
"It's OK darling. I'm going with you. Come on." Lewis got out and then helped Serena to get out of the car.  
"Thank you my darling." She held Lewis's hand as they walked in the station.  
"Please take a seat I'll just go and see if there is an interview room free."  
"OK."  
"I wish I had hurt him now mum. At least it all this would be worth it."  
"Shush don't say that in front of them for God's sake." 

"SERENA." Edward shouted as they walked him past them.  
"Why are you doing this to our son Edward." She said as she stood up and was face to face with him for the first time since the assault. "Isn't it enough you did this to me. Without putting our son through this. He never touched you."  
"He was going to. If you want me to drop the charges against your precious son. Then you know what you have got to do Serena."  
"Come on you move." The policeman said as they pushed him away.  
"What does he mean by that mum."  
"I dead to think darling." "Were ready for you now Lewis."  
"OK."  
"Will this take long."  
"No idea love."  
"My partner is waiting in the reception area. Will you tell her she might as well go home."  
"I will." 

"Take a seat son." The policeman said as they walked in the interview room.  
"For the purpose of the tape I'm inspector Smith. And this is PC Newhil. You are Lewis Campbell is that right." Lewis nodded. "You have to speak for the tape son."  
"Yes."  
"And with you because your a minor is your mum Serena Wendy Campbell is that right."  
"Yes."  
"Lewis I want you to start from the beginning and tell me everything that happened that night OK."  
"Yes." Lewis nodded as Serena held his hand. 


	33. Chapter 33

"Mum." Lewis said as he tightened his grip on Serena's hand.  
"Just tell the truth Lewis."  
"The sooner you tell us what happened Lewis the sooner your mum will be able to take you home."  
"I don't think I would have hurt him not really. I just wanted to scare him like he scared my mum. I love my mum."  
"I can see that. What did you do then Lewis."  
"I kicked his door and told him to open it and come outside. But he wouldn't. Then he opened the window and stuck his head out. He was shouting at me telling me I didn't have the guts to hurt him because I was just a kid and not a man. I would rather be a kid then be a man like him. A man that hits a woman isn't a man are they. "  
"No they are not."  
"He said I was no son of his and that I was nothing but a mummy's boy."  
"What did you say to that."  
"I told him I would rather be a mummy's boy then be any son of his."  
"Then what happened."  
"I picked a brick up from front garden. And the next thing I know Bernie is shouting at me to put the brick down so I did."  
"And that's all that happened."  
"That's all. I didn't touch him Sir I swear."  
"I believe you lad. I'm stopping the tape at 9.05pm. You stay her with your mum I won't be long." he said as she left the room. Serena wrapped her arms around Lewis tightly.  
"Well done. I am so proud of you sweetheart."  
"There not going to take me away from you are they."  
"I hope not baby. I hope not." 

"Have you arrested him." Edward said as the inspector walked into the room.  
"No I haven't. Lewis said he never touched you."  
"He threatened to kill me."  
"After what you did to his mum I'm not surprised. You beat Mrs Campbell up and left her for dead and you will be going away for a very long time, trust me. Just drop the charges against him Edward. The lad wouldn't hurt a fly and you know it."  
"He would have done if Bernie hadn't have stopped him."  
"Bernie. You mean Miss Wolfe."  
"Yes Serena's girlfriend."  
"Miss Wolfe has already told me the exact same as Lewis has told me. Come on Edward let this go."  
"You tell Serena I'll make a deal with her"  
"No way are you going to be making any deals. You really don't give a damn about what you have done to that poor woman do you. You could have killed her. You could have left your two children without a mum."  
"She can't have been that bad if she is already out of hospital."  
"She shouldn't be out of hospital. The woman discharged herself from hospital this evening so she could be with her son. I think you have a lot of thinking to do. 

"What's taking them so long mum."  
"I don't know love. Here we go." Serena said as police came back in.  
"I have had a word with Edward and he is adamant that he wants to press charges. I'm sorry."  
"So what happens now." Serena said as she out her arms around Lewis.  
"Well for the time being Lewis can go home with you. And you will be hearing from us when we have a court date."  
"Court date he has to go to court."  
"I'm hoping it doesn't come to that Serena. Can you take Lewis out to Miss Wolfe please." he said to the sergeant. "I'd like to speak to Serena in private."  
"Is Bernie still here."  
"She is."  
"Of course come on buddy let's go."  
"Go on its OK I won't be long."  
"Right now we are alone. Edward has come up with a ridiculous plea and I in no way what you to even consider doing this."  
"What does he want."  
"He says if you drop the charges against him. Then he will drop the charges against Lewis."  
"What."  
"He is just trying it on because he knows how much you love Lewis."  
"What else did he say."  
"His exact words were if I go down. Lewis goes down." 


	34. Chapter 34

"Is everything alright." Bernie said as Serena walked into reception.  
"Not really."  
"Let's get you both home. You look shattered."  
"Come on mum." Lewis said as he put Serena's arm in his.  
As they drove home Serena just looked out of the window.  
"Serena are you OK."  
"No. We'll talk when we get back to your mums."  
"Alright."  
"Mum."  
"Yes love."  
"Dad hates me doesn't he."  
"No sweetheart. It's me that he hates. How could anyone ever hate you." She said as she turned around and smiled "Come on, let's get you both inside." Bernie said as she pulled up.  
"Im hungry."  
"I'll make you something. What do you fancy." She said as she helped Serena out of the car.  
"Anything." he said as they walked up the drive. 

"Lewis thank god." Jack said as he hugged him when they came through the door. "How did it go."  
"I don't know really."  
"I need to sit down." Serena said as she held onto Bernie.  
"Can I make you a cuppa."  
"Yes please Edith I would love one."  
"Me and Lewis will make then."  
"I was going to make Lewis something to eat." Bernie said as she stood up.  
"You sit down with Serena. I am quite capable of making my friend here something to eat. Come on Lewis." Jack said as he put his arm around Lewis and led him to the kitchen.  
"So are you going to tell me what happened in there." Bernie said as she took Serena's hand on hers.  
"Do you want me to leave." Edith said.  
"No you might as well hear this. Edward has told the police that if I drop the charges against him. Then he will drop the charges against Lewis."  
"Bastard."  
"Your not going to drop them are you."  
"The policeman said I shouldn't even consider it."  
"He right you shouldn't."  
"I have to Bernie. If it's the only way of keeping my son close to me then that's what I will have to do."  
"So Edward just gets away with what he did to you. He left you for dead. Me and the kids could have lost you."  
"I know that. But he is my son Bernie. And I can't lose him. I am to ring the police first thing in the morning and drop the charges against Edward. The he will drop the case against Lewis.  
"No you are not." Lewis said as she stood at the door with the teas. 

"Lewis listen to me."  
"I don't need to listen, I've just heard everything. You can't drop the charges mum. He has to go to prison for what he did."  
"I have to Lewis. I have to protect you."  
"No you don't. I did this it's my fault. I'm a big boy now mum. If dad wants to press charges against me. Then let him."  
"No Lewis you think you are but your not. I saw how scared you were in there today. You were clinging onto me for dear life. Your just a child. Your my child and I will do everything I can to keep you with me." Serena said as she grabbed Lewis arm and sat him down beside her.  
"I will take my chances in court mum."  
"No Lewis u won't let you do this. Just let me drop the charges."  
"Your not listening to me mum. If you drop the charges against him. I will never speak to you again.  
"Lewis."  
"I mean it mum. Lewis said as he stormed out the door. 


	35. Chapter 35

"Has that filled a gap young man." Jack said as took the plate away.  
"Yes thanks."  
"Why don't you go in the lounge and have a chat with your mum."  
"What's the point. It looks like she has already made up her mind. I can't believe she is been so stupid."  
"Your mum isn't stupid Lewis. She is just trying to do all she can to keep you with her."  
"He nearly killed her Jack. I lay in bed at night and try and wonder how I would have coped if I'd have lost her. And you know something."  
"What."  
"I wouldn't have coped. I would have been a mess. I don't ever want to lose my mum Jack. She's my best friend."  
"Your not going to lose me Lewis." Serena said as she stood at the kitchen door.  
"Come and sit down Serena you look shattered." Jack said as she pulled a chair out for her.  
"Thank you."  
"No problem I'll leave you to it." He said as she left. 

"Talk to me Lewis."  
"You look tired mum. You should go to bed."  
"I will after we have sorted this out."  
"There's nothing to sort out is there. You sound like you've already made up your mind." Lewis said as she stood up.  
"Sit back down Lewis. NOW." She shouted. "Look do you realise how much trouble you are in love."  
"Yes but unlike him I am prepared to face the consequences of my actions mum."  
"Do you really want to end up in a Young Offenders Institute Lewis."  
"If that means he gets sent down too yes."  
"I can't let you go into one of them places sweetheart. I just can't." Serena said as she started to cry. 

"Please don't cry mum." Lewis said as she put his arm around Serena. "I can handle this."  
"No Lewis you can't. I know you think you are an adult but your not you're still a child. Your my child."  
"And I always be mum. I know you would do absolutely anything for me and Holly. But I don't want you to do this for me. I will take my chances."  
"But Lewis."  
"No buts mum." He said as he gently held Serena's face in his hands. "Everything's gonna be alright. Stand up a minute." Lewis said as he helped Serena up and led her to the mirror.  
"What are you doing."  
"Look in the mirror mum. Look at what he has done to you." Lewis said as he and Serena had tears running down their cheeks. "He can get away with doing this to you mum." he turned Serena around to face him. "He has to go to prison."  
"I know. But I can't lose you."  
"We can get through anything because we're a family."Lewis said as he hugged Serena.  
"Oh Lewis. I love you so much." She cried.  
"I love you too mum. More than you will ever know." 

"Is he OK." Bernie said as Serena got into bed.  
"He's fast asleep. God I am so tired." Serena said as she snuggled up to Bernie.  
"You really shouldn't have discharged yourself you know."  
"What was I supposed to do. Leave Lewis to deal with this on his own."  
"He wouldn't have been on his own. I would have gone with him you know that."  
"I know. But he's my son I have to deal with it. When I was talking to him in the kitchen. He seemed so grown up with the things he was saying."  
"He has turned into a fine young man. And that's all down to you Serena. You are a fantastic mum."  
"So are you. You have been brilliant with them since the day you met them. They love you Bernie. And so do I."  
"I love them so much. And as for you gorgeous. I have never loved anyone as much as I love you."  
"I would scrap the gorgeous bit if I were you. My face is a mess."  
"You always look gorgeous to me." Bernie said as she kissed Serena lovingly.  
"I don't know what I would do without you."  
"You'd never going to have to find out baby. Not ever." Bernie said as she held Serena tighter as they both drifted off to sleep. 


	36. Chapter 36

Bernie rolled over in bed and went to put her arm around Serena but she wasn't there. Bernie got out of bed and quietly went downstairs.   
"What you doing sat in the dark." Bernie said as she found Serena sat on the sofa with a cuppa.   
"I couldn't sleep. So I thought I would come down here."  
"You should have woken me."   
"I came down here so I wouldn't wake you. I have got so many things going round and round in my head."   
"Talk to me. Tell me what your thinking." Bernie said as she took Serena's hand in hers.   
"I decided what I'm going to do about Edward."   
"Go on."   
"I am going to drop the charges. I have made up my mind."   
"So that's it. You are going to let him get away with what he did to you."   
"It's not about letting him get away it. It's about doing what's best for my son."  
"Is it or is Lewis just an excuse."   
"What do you mean."   
"You say it's all about Lewis but is it really. Do you know what I think. I think you are still in love with Edward."   
"Don't be stupid of course am not. This is about stopping son from going away."   
"Have you not heard a single thing that Lewis has said. He doesn't want you to do this Serena. He wants Edward to get what he deserves."   
"He will soon realise that I am doing this for the best."   
"I don't think he will."   
"So you know my son better than me now do you."  
"It's not about who knows him better Serena. It's about what Lewis wants. Where are you going." She said as Serena stood up.   
"I'm going to get in with Holly. Then tomorrow me and my kids are going home." Serena said as she left the room. 

"Morning love." Edith said as Bernie came into the kitchen. "Is Serena still asleep."   
"I have no idea. We had an argument last. So she went and slept with Holly."   
"What were you arguing about."   
"She is definitely dropping the charges."  
"Right."  
"Then I said that I thought she was doing it because she is still in love with Edward. Anyway to cut a long story short she said she is taking the kids home today."   
"But she isn't ready for that yet. She needs some help."   
"I think she is pretty adamant mum."   
"Are you going with her."   
"She never mentioned me. Just her and the kids." 

"She can't do this." Lewis said as he stood at the kitchen door.   
"Lewis how long have you been there."   
"Long enough. Do you really think she still loves him that animal."   
"I don't know."   
"But you said it so you must do. Where is mum. I need to talk to her."   
"She slept with Holly last night."   
"OK." Lewis said as she walked to the bottom of the stairs and saw Serena coming down with Holly. "Is this true."   
"Not now Lewis please."   
"Yes now mum. What do you think your playing at."   
"Holly go in the kitchen please."   
"OK mum."   
"Well why are you not listening to me mum." Lewis said angrily as they went into the lounge.   
"Lewis I'm the grown up and you are the child. What I say goes."   
"Maybe what Bernie said is true. Maybe you do still him."   
"No I don't. I love you."  
"If you loved me you do this one thing for me mum. Oh as for going home you can forget it. I'm staying here with Jack and Edith."  
"No your not you are coming home with me and Holly."   
"There you go again mum you're not listening to me. You said what you say goes. What I said yesterday goes too. If you do this mum. I don't want anything more to do with you mum."   
"LEWIS COME BACK HERE." Serena shouted as she stormed out of the room.


	37. Chapter 37

"Jack, Edith can I stay with you please." Lewis said as he came into the kitchen.  
"No Lewis your coming home with me. Serena said as she followed him.  
"No am not going anywhere with you anymore. Can I stay with you please." Serena shook her head as she looked at them.  
"Why don't me and you go for a walk and a chat." Jack said as he stood up and put his arm on Lewis's shoulder.  
"Why did you tell him everything."  
"I didn't he heard me telling mum."  
"Sit down love I'll get you cuppa."  
"No thanks Edith I'm going to get the kids stuff pack. As soon as Lewis comes back we're going. Come on Holly let's get your stuff together."  
"Serena I don't think Lewis will go with you."  
"He is coming with me if he likes it or not." Serena said as she they left the kitchen. 

"Your not going to let me stay with you and Edith are you." Lewis said as they went for a walk.  
"It's not that we aren't going to let you Lewis. And you can always come and see us whenever you want to."  
"I want to live with you. You and Edith are like my Grandma and Grandad."  
"And we love like a Grandma and Grandad son. But there is no way your mum is ever going to let you."  
"It's not up to her. It's your house."  
"And she's your mum. Your just a kid mate."  
"I'm nearly 15."  
"You belong with your mum. That's why she is dropping the charges. So you can be with her."  
"She isn't doing it for me Jack. She's doing it for him. I think Bernie was right. Mum still loves him."  
"You don't believe that anymore than I do. You know your mum would do anything for you and Holly. Don't you? " Lewis nodded his head. "If your mum wants to do this then just let her mate."  
"OK. Can we go back now am hungry."  
"Come on then mate." 

"Lewis thank god your back." Serena said as she hugged him. "I've got something to tell you." She smiled.  
"I've got something to tell you too."  
"You go first sweetheart. Go. On."  
"If you want to drop the charges against him, then I guess it's up to you."  
"I'm not dropping the charges Lewis. I don't need to."  
"What do you mean."  
"The police called after you and Jack went out. Edward has dropped the charges against you. Your in the clear my darling."  
"Seriously."  
"Seriously."  
"Oh mum thank god." Lewis cried as they hugged each other tightly. "I'm sorry for the things I said to you. I didn't mean any of it."  
"I know that my darling."  
"I love you so much mum."  
"I love you too. I always have and I always will."


	38. Chapter 38

"Why don't you go up and start packing your things. Then we can go home. That's if you want to come home with your old mum that is." Serena said as they stood holding each other.  
"Of course I do."  
"I'll give you a hand Lewis. Jack said as they went upstairs.  
"Holly why don't me and you go and make sure you have everything." Edith said as she could feel the atmosphere in the room.  
"Sure."  
"Talk to her." She whispered into Bernie’s ear as she walked past her. 

"Are you still angry with me."Bernie said as she sat down beside of Serena on the sofa.  
"That depends."  
"On what."  
"On if you are going to cook my favourite meal tonight when we get home."  
"You want me to come with you." Bernie said shocked.  
"Of course I do." Serena smiled as she took Bernie’s hands in hers. "When I said I was taking my family home. That included you."  
"I thought you didn't want anything else to do with me."  
"Not be silly. Look at me. I love you Bernie Wolfe. I want to grow and cantankerous with you."  
"Your already cantankerous Campbell."  
"Oy you." Serena laughed as she hit Bernie on the arm. "Have less you."  
"Am only joking. I love you Serena. I want to be with you for the rest of my life." 

"Move in with me then."  
"For real."  
"For real. I know my house isn't as nice as your flat but at least we'll be together."  
"That's all I want Serena. You me and kids our little family."  
"Is that a yes then."  
"You bet it is."  
"Now give me a kiss or are you going to make be beg for one."  
"You never have to beg for one. Come here gorgeous." Bernie said as they kissed each other lovingly. "I better go round to my flat later and pack my things."  
"What will you do with your flat."  
"Probably rent it out."  
"I see you don't want to get rid of it just in case me and you don't make it."  
"No it's just that I have had that flat since I moved out of my parents house. I don't think I could just get rid of it."  
"I wouldn't want you to. You do what you want to do with it."  
"I just want to be with you and the kids at the end of the day."  
"And I want to be with you always." Serena said as they cuddled up together. 


	39. Chapter 39

4 years later 

All of Bernie and Serena's family and friends. We're sat at their wedding reception waiting for the meal to arrive.  
Bernie kept dropping small kisses onto Serena's bare shoulders. Serena looked back at Bernie and kissed her softly on the lips.  
"Look at the two of them Jack. I have never seen our Bernie so happy as what she is Serena." Edith said as they looked down the table top table.  
"I know. And just think you didn't like her very much at the start did you."  
"Alright alright." She whispered. "I got her all wrong." She is a fantastic mum and she has given us 4 beautiful grandchildren."  
"Yes she certainly has." Jack said as he looked at 18 year old Lewis who was sat with his girlfriend. 13 year old Holly who looked more and more like Serena the older she got. Then he looked at the twins Megan and Lily who were nearly 2 years old. They were sat in their highchairs one at each side of their mums. Serena looked down the table and caught Jack looking. She smiled and blew him a kiss. And he did the same. 

"You alright." Bernie said as she put her hand on top of Serena's.  
"Yes I was looking to make sure your mum and dad were alright."  
"It's been a great day so far hasn't it."  
"The best everyone seems to be having a great time."  
"Mummy." Lily said as she patted Serena's arm.  
"What's up sweetie."  
"Stick."  
"Stick you want one of these." Serena said as she picked up bread stick. Lily nodded her head and took the bread stick out of Serena's hand but Serena moved her hand away "Kiss first." Lily gave Serena a kiss and stuffed the bread stick into her mouth.  
"Be careful. Chew it ganit."  
After the dinner was all eaten and all the plates were cleared away. It was time for the speeches.  
"Can I have a bit of hush please." Lewis said as he stood up. "I would like to thank each and everyone of you for coming today. To celebrate the wedding of my beautiful mum and my equally beautiful stepmom." Serena and Bernie looked at each other and smiled. "They have had their ups and downs like most couples do. But the love they have for each other has never wavered. My mum hasn't had the easiest of lives. She brought up me and Holly herself."  
"And a fantastic job she's done." Jack piped up.  
"Thanks for that grandad. Then she met Bernie and we all loved her instantly. She quickly became a part of our family. I hope Megan and Lily realise what fantastic mums they have got. Because me and Holly definitely do." Lewis said as she he walked up to them." I love you both so much."  
"We love you too." Serena said as they both hugged hugged him. 

Later on in the evening nearly everyone was up on the dance floor. The twins were both fast asleep in there buggy next to Jack and Edith. Serena and Bernie had been dancing together but had sat down for a breather.  
"Do you mind if I just nicked my mum for a dance Bernie." Lewis said as she walked up to the table.  
"Of course." Bernie smiled as Serena took her sons hand he led her to the dance floor.  
"It's been a great day hasn't it."  
"It's been a fantastic day love." She said as she rested her head on his shoulder.  
"You look so beautiful today mum. It was an honour to walk you down the aisle today."  
"Thank you sweetheart. You look very handsome yourself. I am so proud of you Lewis. You have grown into a fine young man."  
"That's all down to you mum. What do you think of Lucy."  
"I think she's lovely. You just make sure you look after her son."  
"I will. I really like her mum."  
"I know you do. Just don't go making me a grandma anytime soon will you."  
"No way. I'm not ready for that yet. I need to save money for that."  
"You've certainly got your head screwed on. I love you so much Lewis."  
"I love you too mum. And I meant what I said all them years ago. I will always be there for you."  
"And I will always be there for you and your sisters."  
"We know you will be." he smiled as they carried on dancing. 

"Can you believe Lewis has got himself a bird." Bernie said as they sat at a table. Serena was sat on Bernie’s knee as they watched their 2 oldest kids on the dancing.  
"He seems smitten with her."  
"I'm smitten with you."  
"You are."  
"You know I am. You and our kids are everything to me. I love you all so much."  
"And we love you too."  
"The baby's have been so good today haven't they."  
"They have. There shattered now though. I don't think they will be waking us up tonight."  
"They won't be waking us up anyway. Mum and dad had said they will have them in there room tonight."  
"Mmm so does that mean we have a room and a bed to ourselves."  
"It sure does."  
"I can't remember when we last had the bed to ourselves."  
"Well we have tonight."  
"We better make the most of it then hadn't we." Serena smirked as she started kissing Bernie’s neck. "Let's go up now."  
"Now."  
"Now I want to make love to you all night long."  
"I want to make love to you too."  
"What we waiting for then." They both said goodbye and goodnight to there family and friends and headed out of the room.  
"What's up." Bernie said as Serena stopped dead and look back into the room.  
"I love our family and I love you."  
"And we love you. And we always will." 


End file.
